Underneath the deception
by Cupi
Summary: After the battle on the bridge Naruto is not acting like himself and Kakashi as his sensei decides to cheer up his cute little genin. Naruto wants to get stronger to protect his precious people better and decides that best way to do it is deception while being totally unpredictable and kunoichi? Kakashi thoughts about it as good idea and supports Naruto.
1. Deep thoughts

Hello everyone this is not my first fanfiction ever but first completely written in English and on .

What is this story about or what I plan with it?

My plan is to have Naruto to crossdress and have him to learn something about seducing, mainly practicing it on Kakashi. While Naruto and his team are growing smarter.

What about character pairing?

Well… it is decided but you know *spoilers*.

This is all I can tell you about this story for now, since this story exists for you to read I can't spoil you everything at the beginning. And I can only hope that you enjoy it.

There goes this popular thing called disclaimer, meaning that I don't own anything about Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1: Deep thoughts

* * *

Young blonde was sitting next to his sensei's bed. The man was resting from his previous battle where he used too much chakra on all those fancy jutsus and was now bedridden because of that. With weak groan the man opened his only visible eye, first thing to see the mop of blonde hair leaning over him.

"Naruto?" he said, using lot of his so far regained energy.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei, you are up? Great!" was blonde's immediate answer, by shouting loudly which pierced man's still hurting brain. Ahh. That was SO Naruto-ish! But the pain quickly fade away when the sensei remembered that he was not only one hurt in the battle on the bridge.

"Hows the team?" asked worried sensei, because worrying about his team was only thing on his mind right now. He had to laugh a bit inwardly, since when he was such worrywart?

"Hai! Me and Sakura-chan have no injuries, you just woke up, but Sasuke..." felt silent young blonde shinobi.

"What's with Sasuke?" cringed silver haired man, also known as Kakashi-sensei to his students.

"Well Sasuke, he suffered a great Ego injury after becoming a pincushion and now is sore because his body wont move properly so he has to stay in bed," reported younger shinobi with big grin on his face. How he loved to tease Sasuke when he couldn't move, that was just great and it shifted his thoughts somewhere else from still fresh memories of battle.

"You should not joke about it Naruto, he could die," rebuked teacher the young blonde.

The blonde's eyes darkened when it sunk in him. Of course he knew that his teammate could died. He even thought back then that Sasuke died. He heard his friend's last words and he remembered the rage he felt when Sasuke's body fell limp and cold. He remembered how his teammate's dead body felt in his arms. Luckily Sasuke didn't died in the end, but even still the only way how young blonde shinobi could cope with it was joking about it. He knew it was wrong, but…

"I know that Kakashi-sensei! It's just..."

"Just?" asked his sensei because he wanted to know what was in blonde's head, what he thought about the situation.

"Whenever I think how Sasuke was… Just laying there, not moving I remember the rage I felt… It-it fears me," confessed Naruto.

Kakashi looked up to Naruto's face to see how his face was twisted in fear, even if the blonde desperately tried to hide it behind his smiles. Had Kakashi been naive or just too ignorant to not to see the real Naruto? Was he satisfied with blonde's fake smiles like everyone else? How stupid he felt now for not to see sooner, that Naruto was not always bright smile of the group. Underneath the underneath, huh? His own words now returned to him like a slap all over his face. After that he had to promised to himself to be better sensei to his students.

'Yeah! Self reflection is best done in the bed after battle. Irony intended,' thought Kakashi and smiling sardonically in his mind.

"I understand. To feel hopeless and then rage… But you did well Naruto, you overruled it in the end. You are strong," praised his student Kakashi knowing that Naruto needed it.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," said the blonde and smiled softly.

Kakashi was watching his student's rise of spirits and patted himself on shoulder inwardly over his success. Naruto stood from chair that was next to Kakashi's bed and walked towards the door, while the silver haired man followed his student with his only opened eye. When Naruto opened the door, he turned his head back to Kakashi.

"I just tell Sakura-chan and Sauke that you are up," informed Naruto his sensei about him leaving the room and closed the door behind him. After the door shut a loud grumble was heard in room.

"Wait Naruto, I'm starving!" said Kakashi, hoping his student would hear him, no response. Well Naruto was Naruto after all. He sighed and hoped that his student will return soon preferably with some food.

In few moments after Naruto left Sakura and his blonde student entered the room. And Kakashi immediately complained about his hunger. Sakura then punched Naruto and scolded him harshly, something about being dumb or so, Kakashi really didn't listen to pink's rant. After that the blonde was kicked out of the room by Sakura, sending him for some food. The only girl on his team then started talking about everything that happened after the battle on the bridge. To Kakashi's taste it was not really real report that shinobi should give, but his students were shinobi for only few weeks. Right after she was finished someone knocked the door, Kakashi's nose could smell the food. Sakura went to open the door and on the other side was Tsunami, theirs client daughter, with something to eat, leaving it on the stool next to bet Kakashi was in. Both women then left the room, leaving Kakashi on his own. His body was still sore but nothing he could cope with. He ate and then slept again.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was wandering in the near woods, thinking about the battle, mainly about the end of it. He saw Zabuza, the real shinobi, his enemy crying for Haku, he himself was crying for Haku at that time. Was Haku his fried? He didn't known. To Naruto, Haku was someone who knew the pain of loneliness, of being hated for something he had no control over and also he was kind of mentor. He told Naruto, when he met him in this forest for the first time, that he can became truly strong when he have precious person or people. And Naruto believed it. But in the end the blond shinobi was unable to protect Sasuke and Haku himself. He gave it to rage and hatred and went for kill. Maybe he managed to stop himself in the end but Haku still lost his life. And now Naruto felt lost. He knew that he needed to became stronger for his precious people. But he did not know how. And that was reason why he wondered through this forest every day trying to find solution.

He knew it was not like him to think that much, to think at all, but Naruto felt that this time he won't find the answer by training until he loose consciousness. And Sasuke was still in bed so he had no rival to compare to in his training.

* * *

One week after the battle, the bridge was completed and their mission came to the end. They spend one more extra night with their hosts since Tazuma invited them to celebrate bridge completion. Team 7 was happy and glad, they could see smiles on local people faces. The Wave country was saved and it was their feat. Kakashi was now so proud of his little cute gennins, yet dare to call them like that.

Before anyone could notice, Naruto sneaked out the party into the forest he spend few days thinking about how to get stronger. This was the last night he would be here and the forest was somehow calming him. So he wandered deep into the forest until he found the trees his team was practicing tree climbing on. Raising his hand to his first actual mark on the tree he was practicing on, he looked around the small clearing. He looked on the ground where was sleeping when he first met Haku.

Naruto smile softly on that memory. He even thought that Haku was girl when he saw him until he gave away his real gender.

'If Haku was real enemy he could kill me so easy while I was thinking how pretty girl he was. Hah,' told Naruto to himself.

Something rustled nearby. Naruto cocked his head the way he heard the sound, while he stretched his hand for kunai.

"It's just me Naruto," said familiar voice.

"Don't scare me like that Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto while his heart was beating fast from adrenaline.

"Aren't you a shinobi?" raised visible eyebrow in question Kakashi.

The young blonde bowed his head down, bangs covering his eyes, all his features darkened. Kakashi could see that Naruto probably still did not get over the battle on the bridge. Over the deaths he saw that day. And as a teacher he knew he needed to cheer up his student. Still this was so not like Naruto.

"And I thought that only brooder on my team was Sasuke," said Kakashi trying something he himself probably was not good at. Naruto didn't react to his remark he just stood in the clearing with his shoulders sloped down.

"Come on Naruto! Rise and shine!" tried Kakashi with more enthusiasm in his voice.

"It's night sensei," answered Naruto in dull voice.

That was obvious and Kakashi didn't like where it was heading. He couldn't cheer up Naruto the way he normally would. Something was definitely wrong with his blonde gennin, he needed to rise his spirit, but to do that he needed to know what was wrong with him and Kakashi wasn't sure that young shinobi would answer him, still he had to try at least.

"You know Naruto if you have something on your mind just tell me, I'm your sensei after all," said Kakashi hoping he learn what was wrong with his student.

Naruto was still silent, way too silent for someone like him and brooding all over the place. At that silent moment Kakashi feared that he won't learn what was on his little gennin mind. He was ready to speak up any moment, but then Naruto started talking.

"This is the place I met Haku, he was gathering some herbs for Zabuza,"

Kakashi closed his mouth under his mask. He would not interrupt Naruto in explaining his troubles.

"He asked me if I was shinobi. I said yes, that I want to be Hokage and super awesome strong. And he said that I can become truly strong when I protect my precious people," continued Naruto. Kakashi wondered about his dead enemy's words, they were certainly true. Was that what sunk down Naruto's heart? He didn't know and so he waited for blonde to continue.

"At the time I was so glad that someone talked to me… I realized what he meant by that on the bridge, when he protected Zabuza… And when I couldn't protect my precious people and gave it to rage," said Naruto.

Was Kakashi shocked? Yes he was, the Naruto he knew, he thought he knew, was a lot more complicated than he thought he could ever be. Kakashi had to punch himself for not noticing sooner, Naruto was nowhere close to smiling idiot he let other people knew.

"I'm weak Kakashi-sensei, I have no means to protect my precious people Jii-chan, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame, Sakura-chan, Sasuke and even you. Ne, how do I get stronger? I know it's not all about training. I was trying to came up with something for whole week but I couldn't think up anything. I don't have Sharingan like Sasuke, I'm not even strong as him, maybe even Sakura-chan is stronger than me and have better chakra control and I don't have any fancy jutsus like you sensei. Do I even have some strong points?" said Naruto yet with fear and hopelessness in his eyes.

Kakashi knew that Zabuza's and Haku's deaths shaken his student, but not to this degree. Some sweet talks or stupids remark would not cheer up Naruto. What his student really needed was some strong support.

"Well for starters you are unpredictable which reflect in your taijutsu, you are precise with kunai and shuriken, you can think on spot and you can use Kage bunshin, for gennin that's quite a feat," said Kakashi trying to cheer up Naruto.

The blonde raised his head and smiled a bit. Kakashi knew that was success. It might take Naruto a while to return to his usual sunny self but Kakashi just knew that it was on the good way.

"Now come on Naruto, there's a party waiting," said Kakashi turning back to house.

"You go first Kakashi-sensei, I'll catch up later," said Naruto still with light smile on his face.

Kakashi waved his had as acknowledgment to his student sentence and left the clearing. Naruto went to the spot he first met Haku it was just a few steps away imagining how it could be him in Haku's place if the first person to help him was someone like Zabuza. He leaned to position where he saw Haku in the pinkish sleeveless kimono. At that moment 'bright' idea was born in his head. Naruto smiled. He managed to think something up. The blonde young shinobi shot up and fled to caught up with his sensei.

* * *

Next morning Team 7 bid farewell to Wave country and its people and started to return to Konoha on newly opened bridge yet to be named. Sasuke was leading the pack and Sakura walked beside him was bugging him with her rant. Naruto was few steps behind them and Kakashi was holding his distance until his blonde genning slowed down and let his sensei caught up.

"You definitely look brighter than yesterday, Naruto," noted Kakashi just ready to start reading his favorite book series.

"Thanks to you Kakashi-sensei. Ne, ne Kakashi-sensei can I ask you something?" said fishily cheerful Naruto.

"Yes?" asked Kakashi himself fearing suddenly cheerful demeanor of his student.

"I'm sure that you once said that the best ninja weapon is deception, ne? And that we have to look underneath the underneath," said Naruto.

"Yes I certainly said that," answered Kakashi.

"And you used deception on Zabuza in our first fight with him just as Haku deceived you about Zabuza's death," continued Naruto with whatever he wanted to establish.

"That is also right. You are quite bright today, aren't you Naruto?" asked Kakashi rising his visible eyebrow in incoming fear.

"Hmm yes?" raised Naruto his own eyebrows in question.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" asked Kakashi hoping that that was everything his student had on his mind.

"Actually, I wanted to ask if would you help me with something," said suddenly serious Naruto.

Kakashi saw sudden change in his student, whatever he wanted to help with was definitely important for him and Kakashi decided that he would help his students whenever they were troubled with something.

"If I'm capable of doing it, then yes," confirmed silver haired sensei.

"Well you said that I was unpredictable and since deception is shinobi's best weapon while having Haku on mind..." stated Naruto while suddenly looking bashful and poking his index fingers in Hinata style.

Kakashi decided to stay silent, knowing that Naruto wasn't overly the brightest of his students, he waited what kind of bombshell his student will drop on him.

"I… I thought that I could become kunoichi, at least by appearance!" said Naruto kind of blushing?

"NANI?!" yelled his vocal cords out Kakashi-sensei.

"I mean, everyone would underestimated me, by my looks, right?" wanted to explain himself Naruto while his sensei facepalmed. Gravity defying haired jounin had to admit that this one of his students was totally unpredictable. He knew how "bright" Naruto could be, but this? On second thought he couldn't decide if his student was big idiot or genius. He looked on Naruto scanning his student from top of the head to toes while thinking that the blonde might came up with something interesting. But in the end he was sensei so he had to support his students, hadn't he? Kakashi grinned evilly and Naruto shuddered.

"Naruto a never told you, but you might be genius. And of course I'll help you," praised Kakashi his student, while rising his hand with favorite Icha Icha book up to his face and giggling.

Naruto was glad that his teacher praised him and would support him. Yeah deception was definitely best way for shinobi to protect hist precious people.


	2. New teacher is surprised?

Hello everyone,

I'm here with second chapter which might be few words longer than last one. But really it's like sixty or something words maybe? So… Anyway I'm really glad for reviews and PMs (Private Messages for those who might imagine something else). So don't be shy and write some more.

Thanks Cupi

There goes this popular thing called disclaimer, meaning that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2: New teacher is... surprised?

* * *

They spend few days on their way back home, back to Konoha, because there was no reason to hurry. Yet the blonde member of team was eager to be back home, since his sensei promised to help him with training and he couldn't wait to get stronger in his own way. The young shinobi however sometimes remembered the battle on the bridge it always sunk him a bit down. Naruto shook his head, he had to stop to think about it, because he promised himself to get stronger, to protect his precious people.

But his dejection wasn't unnoticed by his other teammates. Even if she spend most of her time trying to talk to official brooder of her team, her crush, also known as Uchiha Sasuke-kun, she managed to see, just in corner, of her eye how Naruto's shoulders were hung down and how he sighed from time to time. While they were still in Wave country she didn't pay it much attention, but now on their way back she thought it wasn't really like him. But then she immediately panicked because someone else occupied her thoughts other than her Sasuke-kun, she was terrified by that fact.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun doesn't Naruto seem to look kind of down?" she asked hers idolized crush.

"Hn," was only reply, but she was still happy because that was the longest sentence she managed to got as reply from him.

And such their journey continue, until they were back at Konahagakure's gate. They might be trained shinobi, but they felt tired and there was still mission report to give to their Hokage. Young trio sighed as they already wanted to be home and rest for a while, at least half a day. They didn't ask for much. As their sensei saw their missing enthusiasm he prodded them forward to Hokage's tower.

"The sooner we give our report, the sooner you can rest, ne?" said silver haired man with eye smile.

Not that they looked much more stimulated but at least their foots stared to move forward again. And so they stood in front of Hokage-sama in few minutes. Kakashi as their sensei then gave full report on the mission and to their surprise elder Hokage decided that they receive payment for both C-rank mission they were supposed to be on and A-rank mission it turned into, as both missions would be put in their missions record. Such brilliant news conjured smiles on genins' faces and as much their sensei looked indifferent he already was thinking how many new books he could buy, while giggling a little. After that Team 7 was dismissed by Hokage and so they left his office.

"Alright, than went better then expected. Team seven dismissed for today, tomorrow we start with some D-rank mission and some light training," said Kakashi.

They did not looked that happy after his announcement, but well he was lazy and still bit hurting from injuries he received on last mission and with earned money he would have lot of new books to read. Another giggle from their sensei. And so his little cute genins left him behind as they slowly walked their ways home.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei?" wake him familiar voice from his day dream about all that smut, sorry books he planned to buy and read.

"Yes Naruto?" asked Kakashi just as he returned to reality.

"Y-you remember right? Will you please help me with my… training," said in small voice now a bit nervous looking Naruto.

"Well, I'm not the best example of kunoichi, if you ask that, so..." started Kakashi.

"But you promised!" panicked Naruto on thought that his sensei might break his promise to assist his student.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I'll try to arrange you a more suitable teacher for your… Lets call it supplementary lessons for now, ne?" said Kakashi with his eye smile.

"Really thank you Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto with stars of happiness and eagerness in his eyes.

Yes his little cute genin almost jumped around his neck in huge hug but somehow Naruto managed to stay on the ground.

"By sensei!" said over hyped blonde genin and left his sensei behind as he fled home.

Kakashi just raised his hand and waved to his in distance disappearing student, instead of saying his byes. Naruto was Naruto after all, even if he was a little more complicated than he left others know. Kakashi smirked under his mask.

'This is going to be interesting,' he thought and disappeared in swirl of leafs to find Naruto new sensei for his "supplementary lessons".

Honestly, Kakashi was thinking about good teacher for Naruto on their way back to Konoha. If Naruto wanted to pretend to be kunoichi or at least change his overall appearance to confuse his enemies to make them think that he is she, he needed some female instructor. Well silver haired jounin knew few female ANBUs, but than again Naruto wanted to appear as normal kunoichi as possible, so ANBU were not best choice. He also knew Anko, but he wanted his student to be still alive after his first lesson, which implicitly excluded snake mistress. There were few other kunoichis on his mind, including academy teachers, but well they probably didn't want to see Kakashi ever again. He giggled on that, remembering "good" memories with mentioned ladies. Which left him only option, but he wasn't sure if that person would have time to help his student, well he had to try for Naruto's sake, right?

As his train of thoughts arrived to its destination, so Kakashi appeared on training ground in the trees watching another team of genins training. Considering that he didn't know when they finish with their regiment, his favorite book appeared in front of his face as he embraced his reading, accompanied by occasional giggles.

Kakashi was still reading but before he could finish another chapter team that he observed finished their today's training. They said their goodbyes to their sensei and left the training ground. He then jumped down from the tree and walked to the person who was also sensei of genin team.

"What brings you here, Kakashi?" asked woman.

"Well Kurenai, my cute student asked me for help," answered silver haired man.

"And what it has to do with me?" said Kurenai-sensei ready to go home.

"How to put it… They want to be better a kunoichi, so if you had an hour or two after your team training for them," tried Kakashi in sweet voice.

"Aren't YOU supposed to train YOUR OWN students, YOURSELF?" raised eyebrow kunoichi with one red sleeve.

"Of course I'm training my team myself, I'm no slacker," laughed Kakashi a bit.

"Really?" raised her eyebrow again in disbelief.

"I swear I do," said Kakashi while thinking how to trick his fellow teacher into giving lessons to one of his own students.

Kurenai was musing about this situation. She was not so into teaching some extra lessons. She liked her free time. Enjoy walk around the village, do some window shopping or just stop at some stall to eat sweets. Considering all of that, she was ready to refuse Kakashi. And he could read that on her face, but needed her to teach his blonde student. Time to do some emotional blackmail.

"You know Kurenai. Our last mission turned to A-rank and my students were quite shaken by that and when they asked me for help I just couldn't refuse them, could I? But I'm not the best teacher for kunoichi. I might know lot of justsus but those are not my student needs, so I promised them that I looked for more suitable teacher and that would be you, because you are the best of best," said Kakashi while trying to sound desperate.

"What about Anko?" tried black haired woman, get herself from emotional trap.

"Anko?!" almost shouted Kakashi with terrified voice, "I want my student to be still alive after their training!"

"Please..." tried Kakashi to sound really desperate while doing puppy eyes, well one puppy eye, since the other was sharing which is not able of such technique, plus it was hidden under his hitai-ate.

Kurenain gulped, Kakashi was right about Anko, she didn't wanted to admit it but he was right on the spot. Snake woman was not best instructor for right out of academy genin.

"I was planning to go with my team on C-rank sometime next week," was still trying to find her way out Kurenai.

"My student were really into it, when I promised them to look for some better teacher than me. You could give them instructions while you are away I promise they are diligent student, please Kurenai," said silver haired jounin while still trying to attempt puppy eye.

How could she refuse now? She needed to reconsider why she would refuse in the first place. She knew the best, that girls her students' age were not exactly into training how to be better kunoichi, adding Uchiha Sasuke into equation and you get generation of fangirls, she loathed fangirls. On the other hand Kakashi said that his student was diligent so she could give it a try.

"Alright, but I have few conditions," gave up in the end one sleeved kunoichi sensei.

"I'm listening," said Kakashi eagerly.

"First, you will pay me my time if your student give it half a way. Second, no fangirlish tendencies or you are begging Kami that your student was under Anko. And last one, whatever materials are necessary for training, you pay them, we clear?" were a bit harsh conditions given.

"Hai, hai," said jounin with his trademark eye smile.

"Be here tomorrow at 4 p.m. together with your student, and on time I won't be waiting a single minute," said Kurenai her last orders for today.

"Okay, ja-ne," waved Kakashi and disappeared from training ground.

'Why do I feel like I'm regretting it already?' asked Kurenai herself and left for home, after all she needed some outline for her new student training. She couldn't count that her student would know at least academy basic kunoichi lessons since there was this Uchiha and girls were bound to pay more attention to him than to class.

* * *

Somewhere one silver gravity defying haired jounin dropped a single tear from his eye. He promised to pay for his student's costs, which meant less books. Nope he already planned to slave drive his students on D-ranks, while laughing evily.

* * *

The next day Team 7 done three D-rank missions in record time of five hours. None of three genins could guess what got into their sensei, as they were tired, but newly awakened sadist Kakashi-sensei driven them to training grounds, where they done their regular training also in record time, finishing at 3 p.m. All three of his little cute genins were done for today, totally tired, panting, laying on the ground. They almost started to fear their sensei.

"Alright team, that's all for today, see you tomorrow," announced Kakashi the end of their hellish day.

With groans his students started to lift themselves from the ground and slowly walked home. Kakashi still had little evil smile on his face, hidden under his mask. He was sure that today was success, while watching his students leaving the training ground. He felt like he is forgetting something, like something important.

"Naruto, wait!" ordered Kakashi-sensei once he remembered what he forget.

"Hai, sensei," said tired Naruto.

His teammates looked at him and then at their teacher, immediately pitying the blonde. But thanks to their teammate's sacrifice they could swiftly leave without worry that their teacher would call them too. They promised themselves that they won't forget Naruto, whatever was now his fate. Kakashi waited for his blonde student to come near him.

"Cheer up I found you a sensei Naruto, you are starting today," said overly enthusiastic Kakashi.

Naruto's back straightened as he raised his head to Kakashi-sensei. His whole face brightened when the smile spread on his face, forgetting his tiredness and being ultimately revived without any trace of previous fatigue. He was happy, his sensei didn't forget what he promised. Now he would be able protect his precious people better.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" smiled blonde at his sensei with such enthusiasm he missed since the battle on the bridge.

Kakashi smiled too, underneath his mask, after all he was sensei and he was happy for his student. Naruto definitely shined when he smiled, that was now so obvious. Kakashi was satisfied with it, everything was as it was supposed to be, now. No worries out of normal.

Yet he felt like he is forgetting about something again. He wasn't that old yet, was he? Oh yes, he had to be on time today when meeting Kurenai. He looked up to the sky trying to guess what time is. From his wild guess he conjured that it was about 4 p.m. now, preferable before specified time. Kakashi had to hurry. And so he grabbed still smiling Naruto and disappeared in swirl of leaves. Just to appear again on different training ground in front of impatiently looking Kurenai.

"Jo," greeted leisurely silver haired sensei.

"You are right on time?! Is this the end of the world?" tried kunoichi to joke, since she did not registered Naruto's presence yet.

"Yes I'm here with my diligent, not fangirlish student as promised," said proudly Kakashi placing Naruto on the ground.

The young blonde was still in shock what had happened to him. How it was even possible to travel such long distance between two training grounds in such short time? It was cool and mainly useful. He had to ask Kakashi-sensei how he did that. After he got over this shocking jutsu, he looked up to his probably new teacher. It was woman with dark long hair partly spiky, she wore kind of whitish dress with gray stripes and one red sleeve? The sleeve was on her right hand and with further observation Naruto could found any kunai pouch or holster. He seemed confused by that but she was a kunoichi here, right?

On the other side Kurenai was looking at Naruto surprised? No! She was utterly shocked? She expected everything, like failing to hide fangirlsm pink haired girl which was only female on Kakashi's team, but not a BOY with bright blonde hair wearing some kind of orange monstrosity, which was supposed to be his clothing. After the initial surprising shock she glared at Kakashi.

"What is this? Some joke, right? I expected your student to be female, when you said that they wan to be BETTER kunoichi!" raged Kurenai through training ground.

"Did I really said better?" asked silver haired man innocently.

"You did! Sorry but if it's like that, the deal is off," said angered woman and started to walk away.

Naruto eyed leaving woman and then his sensei. He couldn't understand what was happening. Didn't she promised that she would help him? Did Kakashi-sensei something wrong, somehow?

"P-Please wait! I really need your help, please!" shouted Naruto desperately at her. But she did not stopped walking away.

"Looks like I was wrong with her. Kurenai might not be the best of best when she is running from little challenge," said Kakashi with unnecessary loud voice, which resulted that Kurenai heard him too.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead. That Kakashi was really unbelievable! She was so pissed, so angry with him! He was manipulative and was damn good at it. Putting it as challenge to train a boy to be kunoichi? Like Hell she could refuse it now, not noticing that anger clouded her judgment, because normally she would knew that no one else would train the boy. And so she stopped, turned on her heel and with angry fuming she returned to teacher-student duo.

"Yuuhi Kurenai," she said still angry.

Naruto now feared her. He kind of did not understand what just happened, but it slowly sunk into him. Kakashi-sensei was good at deception and manipulation. And thanks to that Naruto gained another teacher who would help him to get stronger in his own way.

"Uzumaki Naruto," introduced blonde himself.

"Now show me what you are made of, boy," ordered his new instructor.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. Yep, he won once again. So satisfying and with that he left the two to do whatever they would do.


	3. Training starts

Hello everyone,

I'll start with apology to anyone who is reading this chapter and actually knows something about flower arranging. Sorry. I don't know the exact process and all the tools you need to do it (flower arranging). And you know doing all the research for it after you return from work…

(crowd noise: Excuses! Slacker!)

So well I improvised a bit :D

Thank you,

Cupi

There goes this popular thing called disclaimer, meaning that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3: Training starts

* * *

His sensei left the training ground, leaving him here with his new teacher. The young blonde knew the black haired kunoichi for only few seconds, minute at the best. He was looking at her in confusion. She still looked angry and the blonde genin knew, from the past experience, that angry women were no pushover. She was measuring him from top to toe as she slowly started to calm down and realized how badly Kakashi tricked her. But whatever, she was determined to train the blonde boy to be splendid kunoichi. And she was so sure that no one before even tried to train boy to be kunoichi, maybe. Yet it sounded like crazy idea from normal person's point of view.

"So Naruto, show me what you can do," ordered black haired teacher.

The addressed boy gave her no response, because he had no idea what she meant by it. Which lead him to only possible answer, that he needed to think once again. Well he wanted to be kunoichi, right? So… Ah, and he was a boy! So… Still no idea.

"What am I supposed to do, Kurenai-sensei?" he asked since that was only answer to his problem.

To his astonishment she didn't looked that much surprised, but she still sighed, because she hoped that the boy would knew what she wanted him to do.

"Well, you are aiming to confuse others to make them think that you are kunoichi, in other words that you are female, meaning that you have to act like one. So, show me how can you conduct yourself as woman," explained Kurenai.

Naruto's eyebrows knitted lightly as he was thinking what exactly he needed to do. Yes he knew his Oiroke no jutsu, but he was not trying to seduce anyone, nor his new teacher probably swung that way. And after few moment he realized what to do. He quickly blinked twice, opening his eyes wide, so they no longer had their fox like appearance, his back straightened and he relaxed his face muscles causing all his features to soften, somehow. Kurenai was dumb struck and her jaw dropped. She was no longer sure that she was looking at the same boy or rather at girl now? His change was unbelievable and it was not genjutsu or henge, she checked. Her only thought on mind was, that she needed to check genin's "actual" sex.

"Put your pants down, now!" ordered woman with one red sleeve.

"Pervert!" shrieked the young blond guarding his whole body by his hands, while woman's hands dangerously approached him. After few thrilling seconds she noticed what kind of stupidity she was about to do, as young blonde boy, now laying on the ground, was almost molested by her. She shook her head and started to reflect on her actions and how was the boy natural at acting as girl.

"You might be a genius at being kunoichi! You totally got me here to think that you were girl. Trust me women can't be fooled as easily as men," she praised him.

"You won't do more of pervy stuff to me, right?" asked still fearful genin with shaky voice which would drive some to do more of pervy stuff to him.

"NO!" she answered immediately, "for Kami's sake, no!"

Yes, her new kunoichi disciple was good. Like actually good, even some "real" girls weren't girly like him. Which made her wonder if this was his real self or maybe part of his real self he didn't wish to show others. Well being girly for boy like him was not option, until now.

"Ehm! You were good, more than I thought that you would be but there is still lot space to improve. For starters, instead of being loud-mouth, I heard you are, you should act like confident kunoichi sometimes event seductive if needed. I believe you can do that," said hers verdict his new teacher.

Naruto's eyes glittered in happiness. He wanted to shout out loud, then he remembered that he was only partially loud-mouth. He was more complicated, than that and he needn't all of world's attention anymore, because there existed his precious people who acknowledged his existence.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei," said Naruto politely and gave her soft smile.

'Yep! He IS good. Totally worth it! But you wait Kakashi! You won't have it easy with your genius male kunoichi. Muhahaha!' thought Kurenai as she already planned her revenge on silver haired jounin.

The young blonde saw the blink of madness flashed in his new teacher's eyes. He shuddered a little but then her kind glance returned and everything calmed down. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Alright that would be all for today, Naruto. We will continue tomorrow at the same time as today, but this time at my apartment, since your training for now can be done indoors," said kunoichi to kunoichi in training.

"Ano, Kurenai-sensei I don't know where you live?" asked Naruto immediately, because he didn't know in fact.

"Oh yes, follow me, I show you," said woman and started to walk towards her home.

The young blonde quickly caught up with her and the two now walked side by side, while Naruto was dropping back to his loud-mouth laid back act. He dropped his posture and swung both hands behind his head.

"No longer this act Naruto! You're now aspiring kunoichi, act like one!" said Kurenai firmly.

The boy instantly changed his posture. He slapped himself inwardly for this, while his only excuse was that he was just way too much used to act, walk and talk like his idiotic self. But no longer, it was for his precious people and maybe even a bit for himself, since he could drop the idiotic act, and act more natural. Yet it was hard, because he revealed more of his real self and it sometimes terrified him. He was afraid to get hurt, again. Deep in his thoughts he almost did not noticed that they were in front of his new teacher apartment's door.

"So here we are, I guess that's goodbye for today. See you tomorrow," said her byes black haired kunoichi.

"Ano? What are plans for tomorrow, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Naruto as he was torn from his thoughts.

"We'll practice some flower arrangement while you improve your feminine act," said the first thing that came up her mind.

"Thank you! Goodbye Kurenai-sensei," said the blonde, then bowed a little and after that he left the place.

She eyed him walking away. No matter what he wore, still that orange jump suite was terrible, he no longer looked like an idiot. Well if he could easily pass for girl in that monstrosity he wore, he was bound to be irresistible in female clothing, which Kurenai conjured that he would ultimately wear after he is confident enough to do so. Oh, she forger to tell Naruto to tell Kakashi, that he would be paying tomorrow his student's expenses for flowers and other necessity for flower arrangement lesson. Never mind, she is going to cash Kakashi by herself.

* * *

Team 7 dropped down on the ground dead. They were not actually dead, but close to it. Why? Because their, now officially sadistic, sensei forced them to do like four D-rank missions and then trained the hell out of them. Who would have guessed, that their laid back sensei could be such a slave driver. And what was worse, he was actually on the time today! Not a second late. Which meant less rest for his cute little genins. The only bright side of his absurd workload demands was that they had lot of money from all of those missions they had done. But what were money good for, when they had no time to buy anything and after their training regiment they were just too tired to bother go shopping.

Kakashi eye smiled, evily. He didn't have to fear about money for his student's kunoichi training. He still wondered why did he accepted such condition to pay for his student's training fees. But now with all those D-ranks they did and will do he had absolutely no worry. And the best part of it was that he literally didn't have to lift a finger.

"Oh! It's almost half past four," said silver haired jounin with sadistic tendencies by the way.

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura reacted at that remark. Their training ended half an hour ago, but they still wanted to rest. It wasn't like someone would use this training ground today after them, so the had all of the time to catch a breath.

"Really!" jumped up Naruto.

To everyone's surprise he looked absolutely fresh. Like none of this hellish day had ever happened. His teammates eyed him in disbelief. They knew that he was hyperactive and had lot of stamina, but this?

"I have to go! By Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, teme," said Naruto and dashed away.

His black haired teammate didn't pay him attention anymore, while Sakura was still surprised by his resurrection, because she was sore all over. And only their teacher knew why Naruto was so hyped and where he went. At the same time someone else appeared beside Kakashi.

"Hello, Kakashi," said the person.

"Ah, Kurenai? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else, giving kunoichi lessons?" raised his silver eyebrow jounin-sensei.

"Still have few minutes. Anyway," she said raising her hand with receipt towards Kakashi.

He eyed the long paper with contempt. He knew what it was. It was his new fear.

"What is this?" he said in disgust.

"Well that is receipt you are supposed to refund me," was her plain answer.

So he took the paper and after long while he finally managed to find the checksum. His only visible eyed widened and his jaw dropped almost to the ground as he saw the sum he was supposed to pay.

"Nani! That… That is payment for two D-ranks!" he cringed.

"Yes! And that is only for today," she smirked.

Silver haired jounin gulped. This was unheard of! He looked at his female colleague with hope that this receipt was under genjutsu or some kind of joke, but her look said otherwise. Kakashi almost fainted.

"This can't be..." said desperate man.

"Then come and see for yourself," suggested kunoichi and disappeared in swirl of leafs.

Cyclops jounin stood at the spot for a while completely whited down of life. Wind could swoop him away like a leaf. He sighed and life slowly returned to him. He was sensei after all, which meant his job was to think about the good of his students.

"Tomorrow at six in morning, sharp!" said to his two still ground ridden students and left in the same manner as did the kunoichi just few minutes ago.

Pink haired girl turned hers head to her crush, ehm teammate.

"Do you know what was that about Sasuke-kun?" she asked him hoping to start some conversation.

"Hn," was his "explicit" answer while he wondered why was his teach paying for something. But that might explain why he was slave driving them for last two days. After coming to such conclusion he decided that he needed to know the reason hidden behind.

* * *

The young blonde boy stood in front of door to his kunoichi trainer's apartment. He actually couldn't wait to do some of this flower arrangement. He liked plats in general and even had few home. He knocked on the door nervously and eagerly. After few second of silence, which felt endlessly, he heard footsteps inside coming closer to door and then the door open. Behind them stood his part-time female teacher and invited him in.

He looked around the apartment, because this was his first time inside. It was so different from his own, yet somehow similar. Of course this was the apartment of ninja, they were bound to have something in common.

"I think we should get started, right?" she said as she distracted the blonde from thoughts about hers apartment.

"I have here these flowers and I want you to arrange them to represent spring, while you improve your feminine act, you understand?" started her lesson Kuranai.

"I understand, but these are mainly summer flowers," said Naruto while getting into his woman act.

"I know. You'll have to think how to arrange them while not dropping your act," she explained and then her eyes widened at sudden surprising revelation, "you knew that these are summer flower?"

Naruto smiled softly at that remark and Kurenai confirmed once more that Naruto was just way too good or even natural at his current act. So it was no wonder that he wasn't the best shinobi when he might be the best kunoichi, but that was matter for future.

"I quite like flower. I have few in flowerpots at home. You know something green at home and when you really lonely you can talk to them," said young blonde with light smile on his lips.

Kurenai nodded approvingly, because she understood.

"Alright then get started, I'll do some tee in meanwhile. Would you like some?" she asked when leaving the room to go to kitchen.

"Yes please," answered kunoichi in training with nice voice which, when he was not shouting or being unnecessary loud, sounded a lot less raspy.

After his teacher disappeared in different room, he looked at the flowers in the bucked with water, so they wouldn't dry too fast, and tried to decide which would be the best for spring arrangement. After moments of thinking he was decided what to do. The blonde looked around the room for arrangement base, which he found hidden under the table. How surprising to find those there. Putting one of flower arrangement bases on table he heard some knocks on the door. But it was not his home so all he could do, would be to inform his new teacher that someone knocked, but she already knew as she headed towards the doors to answer anyone who knocked. Naruto heard some voices in background, as he was completely focused on flower arranging and not dropping his feminine act.

XXX

Kakashi stood in front of the devil's den, well it was only door to apartment of his colleague genin sensei, but he had reason to call them that. He just withdrawn money from his account and was ready to cry. But after that, his hurt feelings and wallet turned into into anger and so he now stood here, looking grumpy, wondering if he should knock on the door or kick them out, to enter. Counting up to three hundred thousands he calmed down and finally knocked on the doors. After few moments he heard footsteps announcing that Kuranai will appear on the other side by any second. Doors opened and silver haired jounin confirmed to himself that he was right.

"Do you have money?" asked woman.

"Yes," he answered. The kunoichi leaned her hand forward expecting him to give her money.

"Not even invite me in? You promised that I could see what I'm paying for," said Kakashi.

"Then come in," she sighed.

Silver haired jounin didn't wait a second and entered her apartment, letting Kurenai close door behind him. He took of his shoes and confidently barged inside. But after few step he stopped, no he froze on the spot. His one not covered eye couldn't believe what it saw, he himself couldn't believe what he saw! Kakashi's just stood there unable to process the sight before him. Jounin with half his face under mask saw someone with short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes in orange jumpsuit. But even Kami wouldn't be able to convince him that this person was Naruto his own student! There was absolutely no way that his loud mouth student would be sitting here arranging flowers, like it his second nature, with light smile on his lips and looking absolutely adorable and feminine. Kakashi thought that this had to be girl, real one!

With such conclusion that this couldn't be his student he was angered once more. No, he was furious now!

"What's meaning of this Kurenai! What is this sham! And where in the hell is NARUTO!" shouted Kakashi with all his fury he didn't felt for long time.

"Kakashi-sensei?" the young blonde eyed shouting man.

In disbelieve silver haired furious jounin looked at the blonde. The voice was so similar to his student's yet different. He would describe it as soothing, complete opposite of Naruto's. His blonde student's voice was anything but soothing, it was rather irritating. And all of that convinced him, that the blonde was either someone else in henge or some kind of Kurenai's genjutsu, while his student was Kami knows where.

"KAI!" shouted Kakashi trying to dispel either henge or genjutsu, but nothing happened. Everything was just as same as few seconds ago, the only difference was that blonde and brunette were looking at him like he was crazy. And then Kurenai chuckled, which turned into laughter after while. The blonde looked at his kunoichi trainer completely clueless.

"This is real Naruto," said Kurenai wiping off few tears that her laughter forced.

"That's not possible!"said Kakashi eye wide.

"Apparently Kakashi can't believe that it is real you, Naruto," said red eyed kunoichi.

The young blonde looked at his kunoichi teacher and them his sensei. His sensei looked kind of dumb struck, the boy was able to tell that much. But it was surprising to see his sensei like this, in such state. A little of prankster he was, he immediately planned trick on his sensei. Well his sensei was known to read his Icha Icha books and the blonde boy could be real deal at seducing men when he wanted.

"That's so cruel of you Kakashi-sensei, to not recognize your own student," said into his act agitated Naruto in jilted tone of voice. Both adults eyed him like they saw some kind of world wonder. The young blonde was now kind of irresistible, loveable and cute, while tempting. Kakashi's heart bumped.

"And here I thought you liked me," said the boy while pretending to sob.

"You like me, right sensei?" turned Naruto his head with teary eyes towards Kakashi-sensei, pretending to beg for his sensei's love.

His one eyed sensei gulped. He couldn't believe that this was his own student, he just couldn't. But more he looked the more he was sure that this person in front of him was "real" Naruto. He already knew that Naruto was more complicated then he let other know, but not in his wildest dreams would Kakashi fathom that his little cute genin was this complicated. Suddenly the sensei felt guilty for not recognizing his own student right away and accusing him of being imposter.

"Naruto?" said silver haired sensei in disbelief.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," answered Naruto his sensei's call seductively with to soft smile curved lips.

Kakashi shivered a bit and then shook it of. There was no way that he would be tempted by his own student, male student on top of that.

"We have meeting tomorrow at six, don't be late," said Kakashi trying to change subject while blushing?

Kakashi-sensei was blushing! Or he was not, the setting sun could play tricks with your mind to see things.

"Alright sensei," answered the young student a bit disappointed that his sensei did not blush.

"Bye then, Naruto, Kurenai," said his goodbyes jounin and left.

The kunoichi in whitish dress looked and her par-time apprentice. She measured him from top to toe once again. She was still stunned by boy's performance. He was able to seduce grown up man, moreover Kakashi? Oh hell he was genius at it, that she had to admin.

'I rather don't let him near Asuma,' she thought at sudden fling of jealousy?

"You are really good! Damn," the words escaped her mouth recklessly.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei," said Naruto cheekily and returned to his work on flower arrangement.

* * *

This is kind of one shot or something like that. It's actually original version of this chapter ending. But I thought that it would way too much that Naruto got molested twice a chapter, plus Kakashi took it more thoroughly… So having Naruto scared of being kunoichi would be counterproductive.

* * *

. . .

"This is real Naruto," said Kurenai wiping off few tears that her laughter forced.

"That's not possible!"said Kakashi eye wide.

"Then check for yourself," she said.

And maybe that was the mistake, because Kakashi, immediately using his shinobi reflexes shot his hands underneath the blonde's T-shirt and started to feel him up, all of his body. The blonde started to defend himself at once, but with less strength that grown up man had only little chances to succeed. Naruto felt totally hopeless. His own sensei was molesting him and he couldn't do anything against it. As the blonde's power left his body he started to sob which then turned into the crying.

All of it happened just in few moments, faster than Kurenai could react. She would never guess that Kakashi was able to do something like that. Was he crazy or what? Immediately she wanted to stop him, but Kakashi stopped himself when he heard his student crying. When he released his student, Naruto slid on the ground because he lost all of his strength.

'Oh Kami! What have I done?' cursed cyclops jounin himself.

"I'm sorry Naruto!" he said right after that.

The addressed blonde looked at his sensei in fear. He was afraid what could the man do to him.

"I'm really sorry. I won't do anything like that ever again. I swear!" started to apologize silver jounin.

"Really? You won't anything like that again, Kakashi-sensei?" said blonde with sobs slowly calming down.

"I won't," was man's promise.

"I think you should leave for now Kakashi," said Kurenai and let her guest leave on his own.

She looked at the weakened young boy and sighed. She knew something similar could happened to any kunoichi anytime and she would definitely tell her new student someday, but she did not expected that it would happened so soon. She had him under her wing only for two days.

"Naruto, something like that or even worse could happen to any kunoichi anytime. After such experience… Do you wanna quit?" asked red eyed woman almost certain that the young boy would end up his kunoichi study.

Naruto was still shaken, after what happened to him and his new teacher's words. He never thought about it like that. But… But he promised to himself that he won't froze in fear ever again. He didn't want to be useless ever again. He wanted to protect his precious people and he finally find the best way to do it, there was no way he could back now!

"I won't quit!" said the blonde clutching his fist and trying to stood up on his still weak legs.

"Good, then continue," said Kurenai with emotionless voice.

She was still angry at Kakashi for doing this to his own student. At the same time she was happy that she haven't lost promising student like Naruto. The blonde returned to his work on flower arrangement and looked more determined.


	4. Dinner with sensei

Hello everyone,

This chapter's name sounds a bit suggestive. All I say is that you should read it and find out what is this chapter really about. Enjoy it!

Till next Monday,

Cupi

There goes this popular thing called disclaimer, meaning that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dinner with sensei

* * *

The following day passed in the similar manner. The team 7 was slave driven by their sensei, again. They did three D-rank missions followed by one of hell training, leaving them half dead panting on the ground. Then again Kakashi-sensei announced the time and Naruto miraculously revived, ran away leaving the rest of team on the ground. After the blonde left, the silver haired jounin said his byes and left too. Sasuke wanted to follow his teacher but his body said otherwise.

The blonde lightly jogged through the village and in few minutes he stood in front of his kunoichi teacher's apartment. He knocked, then the door opened and he went in. Immediately he saw flowers again and wanted to start his work. But Kurenai stopped him.

"Today we will hold conversation while you do the flower arrangement," she said.

"Why conversation if I may ask?" asked surprised Naruto.

"Well normally such task as flower arrangement and others, that we will do on following days, are done on infiltration missions, where you pretend to be some high class woman. And while the men discuss some important matter their wives have to do something, so they do for example the flower arranging and while they do it they do some gossip. For kunoichi that infiltrated such circles, you have to know how to hold the conversation and how to lead it to get the information you want, while not being discovered," explained red eyed woman.

"That makes sense… Alright, lets star Kurenai-sensei," said Naruto after he processed all the information.

So they started. At the beginning Naruto tended to lost focus on some parts, but to Kurenai's surprise he always stayed at his feminine act. Yes the boy got lost in the conversation when he tried to focus on arranging flowers or forget to arrange flowers when he was holding the conversation. But slowly, which was rather way too fast for someone who had no experience, he was able to arrange flowers and lead the conversation with Kuranai at the same time. She confirmed to herself, that boy was genius kunoichi, once again. He was not exactly smart but he was cunning and learned fast.

"Alright! That is all for today. You did really well Naruto, way too well… Anyway tomorrow we'll do some embroidering," said the black haired woman.

"Understood. Goodbye Kurenai-sensei," said the blonde and left hers apartment, thrilled for tomorrow.

He was happy, he was so happy, because someone was actually praising him for good job. And the blonde knew that he did a good job. Honestly he expected his training to be harder, yet he understood that all he did so far in those three days was necessary. What he didn't know was that learning this all took others a lot more time.

* * *

The next day was hellish as ever to which Team Seven started slowly adapt. Yet they still laid on the training ground, tired. But this day Naruto was revived way too quick. Like after ten minutes, that was just crazy! Then the boy said his byes to his teammates and to his sensei and left. Yep, Naruto was stamina freak as ever.

After the blonde arrived to his part-time teacher's home they started to do the promised embroidering. Kurenai looked at Naruto as he skillfully put the thread through the needle pin head, another surprise to her, then she realized that Naruto lived on his own so he had to be able to sew. After which they started to embroider the motive on the piece of while cloth in circular frame while holding conversation.

During the following week they did a lot of similar activities like embroidering, tea ceremony and few others. In all of them Naruto excelled after few tries. Just another confirmation that he was kind of genius. And during all of those activities they hold the conversation, which lead to the fact that Naruto learned lot about Kurenai's team and even something about her. The blonde found out about her favorite food and some of her likes which included the man called Asuma. If Naruto's memory served him right, he remembered that this Asuma person was one of jounin senseis. Unfortunately he did not pay much attention when the man picked up his team so he had no face to recall. But he didn't mind, he'll learn, eventually. And such one week passed by.

"Naruto?" asked red eyed woman the thinking blonde.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei" said the boy as he was disturbed from his thoughts.

"You know, I'm going with my team to C-rank mission tomorrow. I know it sounds sudden but I wanted to take them on harder mission before I started to teaching you. Don't worry I'll give you some homework," she explained.

"Homework? That sounds so school like," whimpered Naruto.

"Come on! You'll be learning how to cook and Kakashi will be testing it, while you attempt to learn something about him," said enthusiastic kunoichi.

The blonde looked that he was thinking about something again.

"But how do you'll know that I learned anything new about sensei?" asked Naruto actually practical question.

"Well what do know about him so far?" raised her eyebrow Kurenai.

"Not much. He tends to be late and he likes the book series whose title we don't tell," answered the blonde boy.

"Exactly! Try to get some of his likes, dislikes or dreams out of him. But that depends on how good yours cooking will be," smirked the black haired woman.

"Alright, that is actually interesting! But how long you'll be away?" said Naruto wanting to know how much time he have to practice cooking and interrogate his sensei.

"You have a week or more if we are delayed," said kunoichi teacher.

"I see," mused the blonde.

"Before I said bye for today. Here a cooking book, use it well," winked kunoichi with smirk at boy.

"Thank you and bye Kurenai-sensei," smiled the blonde.

"Bye Naruto, see you next week or so," said her byes Kurenai.

After she closed her doors she smiled evilly. Oh, she knew that the boy lived only on ramen. He never cooked before or ate anything else. Which led her to think that his cooking would be inevitable disaster and Kakashi will have first taste of it! Her revenge started tomorrow, bad enough she couldn't see it by herself! Still, Kakashi was doomed to suffer his student's cooking.

* * *

Once the young blonde ninja arrived home he decided to study new cooking book, first one in his life. He was happy, because the book could be counted as one of few gifts he ever received. And best par of it was that he would actually learn how to cook. The blonde did not forget his displeasure towards the vegetables but without it his diet variety would be quite slim. And once the vegetable was cooked it was not so bad. Right? No it wasn't, it was actually good. Yet, he wouldn't say that out loud.

Naruto sat behind the table and started to study the book. There were lot of recipes some hard, some easy. Considering his non existing cooking skill, if he didn't count that he knew how to boil water, he decided to cook something easy, like rice. He did not had any home, so he would need to buy it. As he mused longer about the dinner he realized that plain rice would be just plain rice. Not good enough for his sensei. He flipped few pages and then it hit him, some easy to made miso soup. Yes definitely good idea because it was quite easy to make.

When the blonde had finally decided what to cook tomorrow, the only things left to do, were to buy the ingredients and invite his sensei for dinner. Both could be done after tomorrow's training. Concluding his plan Naruto decided to have some ramen for dinner tonight, since he had nothing else to eat, yet.

* * *

The next day after the two dreadful D-rank missions and one of the hellish trainings, Team Seven was done once again. Their sensei was eye smiling evilly as he watched them tired on the ground. His only worry was that Kurenai left for C-rank mission today and Naruto wouldn't have any "supplementary lessons" with her. And his worry spread as his little blonde genin walked towards him.

"Whats up Naruto?" asked Kakashi like he knew nothing.

"Well, Kurenai-sensei told me to invite you for dinner today," answered the blonde just loud enough for his sensei to hear him and his other teammates not.

"Really? I thought that she started C-rank," said silver haired sensei blowing up his fake cover.

"Of course, silly. I'll be the one cooking at my place. So will you come sensei?" asked Naruto unconsciously getting into his feminine act which now appeared more natural than his loud mouth self.

Kakashi-sensei was hesitating, because he knew that Naruto actually never ever cooked before. He didn't wanted to have tummy ache and was already thinking how to get out of this invitation. But the blonde spotted it, in last week he learned how to read face expressions because he needed to know how to lead the conversation.

"I won't be cooking anything strange and I'm always doing my best, I promise! But if you don't trust me you can come around five and watch me cooking, to confirm that I'm not putting anything weird into it. Please, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto charmingly and sweetly as much as he could.

What was his sensei supposed to do now? Seeing and hearing his little cute genin begging like this, who could have resist it? No one, because Naruto was good at his act. His body posture did not gave him away to his teammates, yet his face expression and voice tone were basically way too tempting and sweet.

"Alright. After all I promised you to help you with your kunoichi training," said resigned Kakashi-sensei.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," cheered happy blonde whole-heartedly.

"Not at all! So at five then, right?" wanted cyclops sensei to confirm time.

"Yes! Later sensei," said Naruto directing smile at his sensei and then the blonde run away to buy the ingredients he needed for today's dinner.

Kakashi saw as the blonde was happy, really happy. He always knew that Naruto was happy go lucky, but now his previous happy attitude just paled compared to the real one. There ware so many things he have not noticed about his student before. Kakashi realized that he had at least one week to know his student better. The silver haired jounin could invite himself to Naruto's home as long as Kurenai was away in excuse of tasting his food.

'Please Kami, be the food at least eatable,' thought Kakashi as he was preparing himself for long stomach ache.

* * *

The blond boy just arrived home not noticing that he was completely in his feminine act since he invited his sensei for dinner. This was his first time after buying so many kinds of eatable things. He had all ingredients for today's dinner, right enough for two servings. The blonde had to admit that it was more expensive than his favorite instant ramen. But he had to learn how to cook, so everything was just alright. Plus his sensei was coming today for dinner and it made the blonde strangely happy. After a moment of sudden happiness he gave it a thought, why he was happy. Of course, this was his first time someone coming to eat dinner with him at his apartment.

Just as the blonde kunoichi in training unpacked dinner's ingredients onto table someone knocked. He turned head to where the doors to apartment were and immediately went to answer, knowing who was waiting outside.

"Hello sensei, please come in," said the blonde once he opened the door.

"Good evening Naruto," greeted silver haired sensei to his student.

Kakashi-sensei slipped out of his shinobi sandals and half confidently barged further into Naruto's apartment. He saw the food on the table and immediately could tell what his student planned to cook for dinner.

"Miso, huh? Easy to make even for beginner. Good choice," stated sensei.

"You could tell just by look, Kakashi-sensei?" gasped surprised genin.

"Of course. When I cook for myself I go with something easy… So miso is like old friend of mine," explained jounin sensei smiling a bit.

"Ok… You can sit here and watch me cooking, sensei. But please stop me only when necessary. I really want to learn how to cook," said Naruto and made his sensei seated.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll stop you only when your cooking became too threatening," eye smiled sensei. His student felt bit offended by sensei's remark but let it slide, this time.

And so Naruto began to cook his miso soup and rice. To his sensei's surprise the cooking book was laying closed near him.

"You are not going to use this?"asked a bit worried Kakashi-sensei pointing out the book in his hand.

"I'm using it," was the blonde's answer.

"How?" snapped silver haired jounin.

There was a pause before Naruto decided to answer his fearful sensei, "I remembered it. It was quite easy."

"Trust me Naruto I'm your sensei for a while now, I know your remembering skills," said doubting Kakashi.

"You can test me if you don't believe sensei," was blonde's confident answer.

"I'll test you, then," looked silver haired man towards his student, opened book at page where miso soup recipe was and then Naruto started to explain it.

To his sensei's surprise he was right, to the every last dot. The blonde might used his own way to describe recipe, still the result would be same. Which left only to see how he could do the instructions in reality. And so Naruto started cooking. He was preparing each ingredient as it should be and put the water to boil. Kakashi was looking at the young blonde and saw then the boy was cooking for the first time in his life. It was Naruto's own kitchen yet he appeared a bit disoriented in it. But he tried his best to not let his sensei notice and Kakashi let it slide. While he was watching his student cooking for a while he noticed that the boy was humming? Was that for real? Shouldn't he be preoccupied by cooking, focusing solely on it and not humming something which actually sounded like a melody? Sensei was surprised once again, he was being surprised by Naruto lately a lot. He thought that his colleague Kurenai might be actually on the spot with Naruto, maybe the boy really wasn't fit to be a shinobi but kunoichi. Or maybe he wasn't fit to be boy at all. Or maybe the boy was only acting like happy housewife, since he was training to be kunoichi. That was why Kakashi decided to learn why Naruto was humming, he just wanted to know.

"What is what are you humming Naruto?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Huh?" looked surprised his student when he turned his head toward sensei.

"You were humming some melody," answered silver haired jounin sensei to his blonde student which looked surprised on sensei's question.

"Was I, really?" winded his eyes kunoichi in training still not putting credit on his sensei's words, but then something started to rumble on the stove and Naruto had to turn it down. Luckily for him the dinner was not ruined and the blonde continued cooking, but he was not humming anymore. His sensei noticed that Naruto appeared less focused on cooking now. Which led him to conclusion that the boy was either splendid actor or he was actually not aware of his humming while cooking and was trying not to hum now, which made him focus on more then his cooking. Because of that Kakashi-sensei decided that for sake of potentially good dinner he had to let his student to hum and thus let him focus on cooking better.

"I didn't said that the humming was bad, did I?" said Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto let his sensei a quick glance with smile on lips while looking surprised as well. His sensei was not bothered by it, that was good, so Naruto let himself to focus solely on the cooking once again and not trying to control humming. Kakashi-sensei just eye smiled on his now again humming student.

After while the dinner was ready. Naruto served it into bowls, putting them on trays together with chopsticks for him and his sensei, one pair for each. First he served his sensei's portion and then he returned for his own. Silver haired man waited for his student to take a seat himself.

"Itadakimasu," they both thanked for food. Naruto looked nervously biting his lip, he waited for his sensei to take first bite. Of course the blonde tasted his food while cooking, he knew that it was eatable for him but feared his sensei's reaction. And after his sensei took a first bite, he knew that his fears were real, because the silver haired jounin sensei started to cry. He saw his sensei crying. The man who didn't shed a tear even in the worst situation, who had always his emotions under control, was crying, because of the blondes boy's food.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you..." tried to apologize the young kunoichi in training. Kakashi-sensei sobbed once more and then his expression completely changed and he started to eye smile,"It's delicious Naruto! Your food is just too delicious that it make me cry! Oh Kami..."

The blonde looked at his sensei dumb founded. What was that his sensei just said? Could he believe it? The only way to confirm his sensei's words were to try his own cooking. But he knew that his sensei was master of deception and manipulation, yet he still had to try. Naruto gulped heavily before chopsticks delivered first bite into his mouth. Then he chewed, tasted it and it was not bad, surprisingly. His own cooking was eatable, that was for sure, but delicious that it made his sensei cry, no way!

"It's eatable, but you are exaggerating, Kakashi-sensei! There is no way that it's deli..." wanted to tell the blonde kunoichi in training but was interrupted by his sensei once more.

"It's so delicious that it made me cry out of pure bliss, Naruto. I don't want to eat anything else in my life, ever!" stated cyclops jounin.

"Nani?!" cried terrified blonde.

"Then how to have such good cooking every day?" thought out loud Kakashi-sensei.

"I got it!" rejoiced the man after a while of tense silence,"you'll be cooking for me every day, which means I'll be coming tomorrow too. And day after that, and after and after and after..."

Kakashi-sensei continued on saying after for a while. He had a good reason for doing so, he needed to calm down, because his first thought, to acquire such cooking every day was to marry Naruto. But he had to scrap that, because well… He himself thought that was crazy idea. Just a spur of moment, nothing more and so he let this though out of his head.

"You scares me, Kakashi-sensei,"screamed Naruto to wake his sensei from some kind of mumbling trance. At that the silver haired sensei snapped out of whatever he was doing, seeing his student disturbed by what was happening.

"Sorry Naruto, your food is just too good for me to handle. To tell truth I expected something horrible, barely eatable at the best. But this! Oh Kami... Let us continue before it gets cold," explained himself one eye hiding jounin.

"Alright, sensei," said Naruto still not fully believing his sensei's claims about dinner he cooked.

They ate and Kakashi-sensei looked like crying few more times but he held his tears back, because he wanted to enjoy the dinner and had no plans to worry his little cute student about it again.

Once the dinner was over Naruto put the dishes into sink and went back to table with his sensei. Now was the time to get some information from him. The blonde actually forget about this part until now, because he was too nervous about his cooking and then his sensei was exaggerating about dinner's quality. While now he had his sensei in front of him, not looking to leave any time soon.

"Thank you for dinner Naruto, it was really good," stated silver haired sensei.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," smiled Naruto at his sensei. This was good because his sensei started talking and the blonde planned to take this opportunity and make it into conversation.

"Do you live alone, sensei?" asked Naruto.

"What makes you think that?" raised his visible eyebrow jounin sensei.

"You said that you cook for yourself, from which I concluded that you might be living alone," explained the kunoichi in training.

"Your observation skill got better Naruto," praised his student now even more proud sensei. His student humbly nodded to his sensei's praise as answer.

"Back to your question, I do live alone," said Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto gave his sensei a light smile. He was so glad that he learned something and was starting the promising conversation. But he shouldn't rush it, his sensei was seasoned shinobi and could easily see through it. Since there were nowhere to rush Naruto decided that he had enough information for today, but tomorrow…

"It's getting late," stated Naruto looking at clock.

"You right. I'll be coming tomorrow then. Can't wait for your cooking, already," stood up Kakashi-sensei.

"I can't guarantee same quality as today, since I'm cooking something else tomorrow," said Naruto and also stood up.

"What can I expect then?" asked silver haired sensei as he and his student were walking towards apartment's doors.

"I haven't decided yet. But it will be something simple, since I'm just beginner," blushed Naruto.

"Beginner? Are you sure? Cause I'm already addicted on yours cooking," eye smiled Kakashi-sensei.

"Come on sensei! Don't tease me like that," said the blonde feeling like being made fun of.

"I'm for real, Naruto! You better take responsibility," chuckled jounin sensei putting on his shinobi sandals.

When sensei adjusted his shoes, Naruto opened the door and jounin walked out and then turned towards his student waiting for some good nights. Naruto was looking to the ground thinking about today, it was nice to have someone over dinner, it didn't felt so lonely. He was so glad that his sensei ate dinner with him.

"It was nice to not to eat alone, you know sensei," stated the blonde kunoichi in training still looking down.

The silver haired man's visible eye winded as he realized the same. It felt lot lonely to eat dinner by yourself. He never gave it any thought before but now when his student mentioned it, he just realized.

"It certainly was," said cyclops sensei looking at his student, putting hand on his head, "I'll be coming tomorrow so cheer up. Good night Naruto."

The blonde looked up to his eye smiling sensei and smiled too. Of course he had his sensei coming over dinner now, he wasn't so lonely anymore.

"Good night, sensei," gave Naruto light smile.

His sensei then left turning back to his student and before Naruto closed doors his sensei waved him and then disappeared in swirl of leafs.


	5. Eager to eat you… Yours cooking!

Hello everyone,

After reading what I wrote here last time about chapter's title suggestivity, I guess this one is a bit more suggestive. Don't worry, you know, just… Just read and see for yourself. Also thank you much for reviews, especially thanks you **depressedchildren** , yours reviews are really useful. And don't worry Naruto (in this story) is not good at everything, you'll see in time.

Bye then,

Cupi

There goes this popular thing called disclaimer, meaning that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5: Eager to eat you… Yours cooking!

* * *

Yet another hellish day for team Seven was over. Today they managed crawl under trees on their training ground, both Sasuke and Sakura managed. Naruto actually disappeared right after the training was over. They were in this living hell over one week and finally they started to get to used to it. Sasuke did no longer wondered what was his blonde teammate doing or how he was able to get up so soon, it was just plain fact. But he still wondered what was his teacher paying for. The woman showed up few more times in the last week and demanded money from his teacher, who in the end paid. If his memory served him right, that kunoichi was one of jounin sensei for some team from his graduating class, though he didn't remember her name, was not important at the time. But now he was interested, the brunette wanted to know who the woman was and why was Kakashi paying her. And so he conjured few simple plans. One he would tail Kakashi and hope that his teach would met with that woman somewhere and talk about their money transactions or two, he would try to find the woman and ask her about it, there was no third option because Kakashi wouldn't answer him if he asked directly, that was how the cyclops teacher was.

Kakashi looked at his two little cute genins, who were panting under trees, and was delighted by that sight, they were getting better the two of them. Still Naruto was getting even more better, not only he managed to do same workload as his teammates barely breathing a bit harder than normal, well he had stamina on whole different level, but the blonde managed to do even some additional training. For now it was not physically hard, but that might change once Kurenai returns from her C-rank. At least for that Kakashi hoped.

"Well Team, since Naruto ran away anyway, dismissed," announced jounin leader of genin team.

"I wonder what we'll have for dinner today?" thought Kakashi, as he was leaving training ground, not noticing he said it loud and his two still present genins could hear him.

Once he was gone Sasuke was thinking about how to possible connect his teacher, red eyed kunoichi and dinner? By what the jounin said, Sasuke concluded that his teach was eating with someone moreover that person was probably one who was cooking the food. And since silver haired man paid some kunoichi, it was possible that she was the one cooking. Yet this need further investigation but at least he had some lead. The dark haired boy eyed his leaving teacher. He wanted to follow him but once again his own body protested. He was angered by his own incapacity.

* * *

One silver haired jounin was walking happily trough the peaceful village. He couldn't wait for today's dinner, his student was really good cook. The blonde student cooked three diners so far and every single one was delicious. Oh how his sensei couldn't wait. He remembered as he said that he was addicted to the blonde's cooking, only proving it right every single time he thought about food. Everything that was not made by Naruto could no longer be considered delicious, just eatable. Remembering his student's cooking once again he decided that he would go to Naruto's apartment right now, even if the blonde wasn't home yet.

His steps were getting faster and faster till he started slowly running and then he run almost at the speed of sound. Once he got in front of his student's apartment he noticed that he was panting lightly. Taking few deep breaths he calmed down, yet was trembling from impatience. He wanted the food now! Calming down once more, his sane self took lead of his actions. He shook his head to get all those little devils, whispering him to barge in and eat it all NOW, out.

"You early Kakashi-sensei," he heard familiar voice behind him climbing up few last stairs.

"Jo, Naruto," said silver haired man looking completely cool on the outside now, but inside there was a storm. He wanted eat his student… His student's cooking as soon as possible, such was his new addiction.

"I'll hold that for you," offered sensei to his student pointing on the shopping bags.

"Well, thank you, sensei?" said surprised blonde and handed bags to his sensei, then took out the key to apartment and unlocked them. Immediately after that sensei-student duo walked in. To everyone's surprise first out of his shoes was the man with bags in his both hands.

"How?" gaped Naruto seeing his sensei already barefoot.

"I'm jounin, remember," laughed silver haired sensei it of.

"Alright then put bags on the table," ordered Naruto his sensei.

"Hai, hai," said Kakashi with happy go lucky attitude and walked further inside blonde's apartment.

The kunoichi in training was right behind his sensei, though it took him longer to get out of his ninja sandals. He was so sure that his jounin sensei used some kind of jutsu.

"What we are having tonight?" asked eager sensei while unpacking the shopping.

"That's sur-pri-se, sensei," answered playfully Naruto.

His sensei frowned a little out of impatience, but Naruto was cook right? Godly cook on top of that. Kakashi-sensei's mouth watered just out of simple imagination of Naruto's cooking. Oh Kami he WAS really addicted!

"Come on Naruto don't be cheep. Tell me, tell me please," begged sensei.

"No can do sensei. What if I started cooking one thing and something else came out of it in the end. I wouldn't be able to say that was intended," explained himself blonde.

"Tell me please, please, please..." started Kakashi-sensei pretending to be three years old.

"The longer you disturb me from cooking, the longer you'll be waiting for dinner," said Naruto preparing cooking tools.

"Point taken," blurted Kakashi-sensei and was immediately sitting behind the table.

"Still it's blackmailing," mumbled silently silver haired jounin sensei.

After this commotion Naruto was finally able to start cooking today's dinner. He was kind of glad to see his sensei's childish side even thought he didn't like it much. Maybe he would be able to exploit it eventually. Giving his sensei light glance he saw the man sitting behind the table exactly the same as few minutes ago. And since today was their fourth dinner together he would like to learn some information about his sensei.

"You know sensei, you almost didn't cry after first bite yesterday. Was my food not good?" asked Naruto while cooking.

"Not at all. It was delicious," answered Kakashi-sensei.

"But?" raised his eyebrow blonde while still mainly focusing on cooking. He could now talk and gather information while cooking. He was actually only nervous on the first day.

"It was sweet to my taste. I have to admit that I don't like sweets," confessed cyclops sensei.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," apologized blonde.

"Well I didn't tell, so I'm the one at the fault. But even for something I don't particularly like, I loved yours yesterday's dinner. Simply first sweet food that I ever liked," praised silver haired sensei his student. He looked at his student cooking. The smell of cooking was good making his mouth water once more. He eyed the clocks learning that only few minutes passed since they arrived. The good smell of food was killing him as was the slowly ticking time.

After more then twenty minutes, which appeared to him like centuries, his suffering was over. His only visible eye was now wide open as he watched the blond boy serving dinner on the table. When they both were sitting, he immediately thanked for food and started to eat fast, very fast. Way too fast for blonde to accidentally see what was under the mask.

"You know sensei, you don't have to wolf it up," said the blonde a bit disgusted as he dodged flying grain of rice.

"Sorry, it's just too good!" cried Kakashi-sensei and slowed down a bit.

"Alright, alright. Hmm. How about I cook you something you like tomorrow? You know, how you said that sweets were not your favorite," suggested blonde kunoichi in training.

"Really? You would do that for me?" gaped Kakashi-sensei at his little cute student.

"I can try," answered Naruto.

"Alright," swallowed cyclops sensei his last bite and continued,"I like salt-broiled saury, or maybe miso with eggplant would be good. I think they both quite easy to make."

"Thank you, I'll think about it and try to find recipe," nodded Naruto still eating neatly.

"No, thank you Naruto," said blissfully Kakashi-sensei.

The blonde still didn't get his sensei's point. He couldn't understand why his sensei liked his cooking that much. Then he remembered that he should be grateful that someone was eating dinner with him, it didn't felt so lonely anymore and he was grateful for that. But Naruto feared he might loose dinner time with his sensei, he didn't want that to happened. After which the blond realized he have no idea about his sensei's food preferences and dislikes, mainly dislikes. His eyes winded over thought that his sensei might stop coming if he make him something he dislikes.

"Kakashi-sensei!" startled Naruto over his discovery.

"What is it, Naruto?" tilted head jounin sensei because he saw sudden change in his student's demeanor.

"W-What are your dislikes beside sweets?" stuttered a bit blonde boy.

"I don't like fried things. But with your Kami worthy cooking I'm not that sure anymore," smiled sensei a bit to lighten the atmosphere in the room.

"You praise my cooking too much, Kakashi-sensei," blushed kunoichi in training a little, finishing his own serving.

After they ate the blonde once again cleaned up the table and went to say goodbye to his sensei as he was already leaving for today.

"You coming tomorrow, right sensei?" asked Naruto. Kakashi-sensei could feel the boy's insecurity. Then again eating dinner with someone was for lonely person just as addictive as food made by Naruto.

"Of course! I said that I want to eat your cooking everyday, didn't I?" reassured silver haired sensei.

"Thank you," mumbled Naruto softly as he looked at his sensei, "Good night sensei."

"Good night Naruto,"

Naruto followed his sensei by look until silver hair disappeared from his view. He felt strangely happy just because his sensei promised that he would come everyday.

* * *

Today was a day he would tail his teach, even when he was tired as hell. But the anger gave him strength to do so. He wanted to know, he wanted to know so badly what was his teacher doing after their training and what was he paying for. He was absolutely not interested I anything else, not in his blonde teammate with inhuman stamina, not his other teammate's rant. So the brunette waited for the right moment, when his teacher was just far enough and started to follow the silver haired man.

Soon they left the training grounds area and slowly walked into village. The last Uchiha then decided to cut the distance between him and his teacher because the streets were busy, full of people. And he couldn't afford to loose his team's teacher now. Using all his so far learned shinobi tactics he tailed the man. The silver haired teacher was walking through the markets but not buying anything, that indirectly confirmed the dinner theory. But was not enough of proof and so Sasuke continued following his teach quietly.

On the other side Kakashi was good aware of Sasuke tailing him. As would any Nara said it would be troublesome if Sasuke followed him right to the Naruto's apartment. And for the worst Sasuke might want to eat Naruto's cooking too. He couldn't let that happened, never ever! Because his blonde student's cooking was only meant for him, no one else! Thought he didn't have ownership over Naruto's cooking or over Naruto himself. At that moment he felt jealous that Naruto might cook for someone else in future which was inevitable to happen. But for now Kakashi was the only one who could taste blonde's godly cooking and wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. Which left the only option, he had to loose Sasuke. Kakashi then walked to narrow alley, using Shunshin no jutsu he disappeared in swirl of leafs.

The black haired boy knew something went wrong when his teach suddenly disappeared in alley. He immediately started running to caught up with the man, finding the alley between houses empty. Sasuke's anger just grown and he twitched his tongue as his tight closed fist hit the wall. After he calmed down he walked out of the alley and started to think what he should do now. The only other option he had was to find the kunoichi. The black haired boy felt it was kind of useless trying to find someone whose name you didn't know, but it was only lead. Plus his body pumped with anger didn't felt tired, yet. Just as his anger clouded his mind he didn't noticed his blonde teammate walking around with shopping bag looking happy.

But the blonde saw his teammate as was walking around aimlessly mumbling something incoherently. The kunoichi in training wanted to say something to his teammate, but decided otherwise since he had to prepare dinner.

* * *

"You here early again, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto as he saw his sensei standing in front of his apartment.

"Well one of my little cute students, namely Sasuke, decided to play stalker on me, so I had to shook him of. And where else I could go, than here?" explained Kakashi.

"Maybe your own apartment?" suggested Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"But there is no good food," eye smiled silver sensei.

Naruto just sweat dropped and then smiled softly.

"Then come in," he said and opened doors to his apartment letting his sensei enter first. Since Kakashi was out of his shoes faster and had both hands free, he grabbed the shopping bag, leaving Naruto bit surprised and went to kitchen corner, just to put the bag on the table and started to unpack it.

"Thanks sensei," said Naruto from the hall and slowly walked to kitchen.

The cyclops sensei was eagerly unpacking the ingredients for today's dinner. Once he saw the eggplant, he was so happy, knowing that his student decided to cook miso soup with eggplant, one of his favorites. He couldn't wait and before he realized the dinner was over. He remembered taking first bite, then crying a lot because the dinner was too much good to handle and lastly looking at dishes clean as new. Before all his memories of eating dinner returned he suspected Naruto that he ate his sensei's portion while his sensei was distracted by taste and crying once again.

"To tell truth I wanted to cook salt-broiled saury today but I don't have this grill like thing home," dropped his head Naruto.

"Oh? I do," said Kakashi-sensei after going trough his memory finding that he remembered eating today's dinner after all, lifting all the suspicious he had against his little cute blonde genin.

"You do what?" asked the blonde since did not know what his sensei meant by it.

"I do have this grill thing home," explained himself silver haired sensei.

"Good for you," whined Naruto, because he was not able to cook his sensei's favorite food. After such realization blonde wondered why he was sad because of it, until he remembered he didn't want to eat alone and his sensei promised him to come every day. Fear shook the young kunoichi in training, maybe his sensei won't come because he couldn't cook sesnsei's favorite food! He needed to buy that damn grill.

"I guess. But that was not what I meant," said Kakashi reassuringly.

"Huh?" looked blonde at his sensei eyes wide.

"What I suggest is, you come to my place and cook there," shined one eye hiding man over his own genius.

"Really? Can I?" shined happiness in blonde's eyes. His sensei nodded approvingly while eye smiling. The kunoichi boy was so happy he almost hugged his sensei, but managed to hold back. Soon they said their goodbyes for today and Kakashi left for home. Well he needed to clean his flat a bit at least put the books back to shelves and do some dusting in the kitchen since he haven't used it for a while now.

* * *

Books, books everywhere! Books on the table, under it, standing by the walls, books in drawers, on the bed, maybe even underneath, books in piles instead of clothing, on windowsill where flowers once used to be, well nightmare to tidy up. The silver haired man never thought that his favorite book series had so many volumes. Oh it was not only Icha Icha series, other authors tried to ride the tide that said series crated, some successfully, some less successfully and some published only one book and no one ever heard about them again. But Hatake Kahashi was proud collector of smut… Ehm, "inspiring" literature. Up to today his collection consisted of roughly two hundreds thirty six books. And now he had to clean them up, all of them. Soon after he started he discovered that there are not enough bookshelves in the house. He wouldn't dare to hide them in the cupboards in the kitchen since Naruto was going to cook there tomorrow. Which left him only option to temporarily hide the books in bedroom, since his student probably wouldn't go there. Why would he wanted to have his student in the bedroom anyway? Never mind that, he finished cleaning his flat out of books quite fast, leaving only kitchen to be glittering in tidiness, exact opposite of what it was now. He looked at the kitchen desperately and sighed, basically it was mess and he was supposed to clean it. He was SO tired! But he would torn his body for his student, right? And then there was blonde's Kami worthy cooking. With thoughts focused on good food he was immediately revived and started cleaning kitchen.

"It was worth it! Tomorrow… Today's dinner is totally worth it," were his last words before he fallen onto couch sleeping.


	6. She returned with embarrassment

Hello there,

here goes the sixth chapter. I mean really, it's been six weeks I started with this story and I'm not planning to end it any time soon. In those six weeks I managed to create some storyline and I'll do my best to forge it into story.

Thank you for reviews and have a nice time reading,

Cupi

There goes this popular thing called disclaimer, meaning that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6: She returned with embarrassment

* * *

Team Seven waited at their meeting spot, missing one member who was most likely to be late. Surprisingly the missing one was not Kakashi, but Naruto. They were supposed to meet a half an hour ago, yet the blonde was not here. It wasn't like him to be late despite him not being morning person.

"Where's the baka!" said pink haired Sakura like for millionth time, taping fingers on hers crossed arms.

"Ma, ma Sakura no need to be upset," tried jounin teacher to calm her down. Regardless his attempts, the pink girl didn't look like to stop anytime soon. She opened her mouth to complain about hers teammate's tardiness again, but the blonde boy appeared waving hand and shouting his greetings.

"You late!" shrieked pink cherry.

"Really?" raised Naruto his eyebrows in not pretended surprise and looked at his sensei. The silver haired jounin slightly nodded in agreement. He had to, unfortunately.

"Where have you been?!" said Sakura not so loud anymore.

"Shopping," answered truthfully now a little scared blonde, waiting for his female teammate to punch him once again.

"Naruto!" fumed angered cherry blossom. The called blonde was ready do duck anytime.

"Now, now," gained attention their sensei, "since we already late we shouldn't waste our mission time arguing." Even though he was eye smiling, his expression was saying: "Don't you dare waste my time on your worthless bickering! Now move!"

And so the three men genin squad with their jounin sensei started moving towards mission center, where they were bound to get picked for the worst possible D-rank mission. And so they were catching the damn cat once again, which proved to be hard enough to take them all their mission time.

Their sensei was not happy with such performance. Why? Well less missions meant less money, less money meant less books and not being able to read his favorite book genre meant… You don't want to know. Even his little cute genins didn't want to know but unfortunately they found out. The always eye smiling no care in the world sensei changed into training demon. And the hell frozen by his one eye look.

If his little genins were tired before, they were now balancing between life and death. Remembering the Wave mission they knew that they were through worse and the cat was getting better at escaping.

After the demon sensei calmed down, he regretted what he had done. Was his smut books addiction that bad? He promised himself that he won't put his little cute genins through such hell ever again, on the other hand they recuperated quite fast, maybe they were getting stronger. It wouldn't hurt that much putting them trough hell once in while, right? He looked at his team seeing that his blonde cook was already getting up. After which he walked towards his sensei.

"What's up Naruto?" asked Kaka-sensei.

"Well, can you pick me up today? Kind don't know where you live," said the blonde kunoichi in training.

"Oh. Of course I can. At five as always?" said silver haired jounin sensei.

"Yes," answered boy.

"Then it's decided," stated Kakashi.

"Later sensei," said his byes Naruto.

Kakashi just waved to his leaving student, he was so thrilled for today's dinner. The silver haired man looked at the resting rest of his team and walked home happily.

When the time was nearing the fifth in the afternoon the jounin sensei quickly moved towards his blonde student's apartment, using Shushin occasionally. After he arrived he knocked on the doors to desired apartment three times, hearing footsteps the doors opened and behind them stood his young blonde student with the bag of ingredients for today's dinner.

"Jo, Naruto," eye smiled Kakashi-sensei.

"Jo, sensei," beamed the blonde student.

"You ready?" asked cyclops sensei just in case.

Putting on shoes, Naruto walked outside his apartment, then he locked the doors and turned towards his sensei once again.

"Yep, ready," nodded smiling Naruto.

"Alright," said boy's sensei. Then the man put hand on his student's shoulder and both of them disappeared in swirl of leaves. Just to reappear in front of his own home. The man put his keys out of pocket, probably, and unlocked the doors to his apartment, inviting the dazed blonde inside. Naruto walked in, still surprised from what his sensei done. Wait! Wasn't he through the same when he met his kunoichi trainer for the first time? He wanted to know what was that.

"Kakashi-sensei, what was that jutsu?" asked curios blonde.

"What do you mean?" tilted his head the silver haired man.

"The one that got us here so fast," answered Naruto.

"Oh? Hmm. That was Shushin no jutsu, Naruto. You'll learn it, eventually," explained sensei.

This jutsu was known by almost all chuunin ranked ninja after all. And Kakashi had plans to let his students became chuunin, the sooner the better.

"Eventually?" raised blonde his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yes, exactly," eye smiled jounin sensei once again, ending the potential blackmailing before it could even start. Or before his student realized that he could possibly blackmail his sensei. Oh thanks Kami that Naruto was still being naive towards sensei.

"Where's the kitchen?" asked Naruto still staying in the apartment's hall

"Follow me," said on eye hiding sensei.

The blonde boy listened to his sensei and followed silently. He saw doors on the left side of the hall, suspecting that they lead to bathroom. Another doors were also on a left. The silver haired sensei slowed down before them and opened the second left doors, finding himself in the kitchen joined dinning room and living room. The doors the blonde saw at the end of the hallway probably led to his sensei's bedroom. No need to go there.

"Here we are," presented silver haired sensei kitchen to his student.

"Alright," said Naruto, washed his hands and started his magic, as his sensei was inwardly calling the boy's cooking.

Firstly the blonde kunoichi in training mapped whole kitchen, all appliances, dishes and knives he needed. And then the show started. Kakashi was watching his student skillfully moving around the kitchen and in the while the godly smell spread through it. Sitting behind the table, watching his blonde student, Kakashi was thrilled. Who wouldn't when a genius cook was cooking dinner just for you. After few more thrilling minutes the dinner was prepared and served.

"Itadakimasu," said Kakashi-sensei almost ceremoniously and started eating. After first bite he felt so overjoyed.

"You know sensei, you should eat slower to enjoy food better," pointed out blonde.

"You right!" gasped silver haired man at sudden discovery. The blonde smirked at that remark. His sensei acknowledged that he was right, for once. Naruto wanted to star eat to, but someone knocked on the doors, so he automatically stood up, not remembering that he was guest today and went to answer the knocking. Kakashi would try to reach and stop his student, but delicious food stopped him from doing so. And as Naruto was walking towards the apartment's doors the silver haired jounin inhaled rest of his dinner. Delicious!

Meanwhile Naruto realized that he was just guest today thus opening someone's else apartment doors might turn awkward. Yet he was already opening the doors, so better have this done soon.

"Kuranai-sensei?" gasped young blonde boy revealing his part time teacher on the other side of doors.

"Naruto? Well that explains why you were not at home," realized red eyed woman.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"I guess," answered Naruto not knowing if his sensei would let his part-time teacher in his apartment.

"Whose that?" shouted from the kitchen cyclops sensei.

"Kurenai-sensei," reported loudly kunoichi in training.

"And what she wants?" shrieked silver haired man again.

"To come in," answered with shout woman in question herself.

"Alright," answered the owner of the apartment from kitchen.

On that remark Kurenai walked in and Naruto closed doors behind her, waiting for her to got out of shoes. Then they walked together to kitchen where Kakashi just finished his seconds.

"I'm full!" marked the man patting his belly.

"Glad you have dinner here," said Kurenai taking Naruto's seat and dinner. She was so hungry that completely forget all her manners and ate someone's else food. She put first bite into her mouth and immediately after that she started crying.

"Delicious!" cried black haired woman.

"I know," said Kakashi.

"I didn't knew that you were such good cook Kakashi!" she claimed.

"Not me, Naruto cooked," pointed silver haired man at his student.

"Really?" said Kurenai skeptically, while chewing. The sensei just nodded pridefully. On the other hand Naruto looked quite shocked, not only his part-time teacher was eating his portion, she had no manners to top it! Was she really the best kunoichi trainer? He couldn't see it rightnow.

"I know!" cheered Kurenai once she finished her dinner, "be my bride Naruto!"

"No way in hell!" turned her down the boy immediately. How was Kakashi happy now that he didn't say same stupid thing first time he ate Naruto's cooking.

"Sorry. It just slipped! But anyway I would have use for such skill. I mean I would love wife who is such great cook," explained Kurenai.

"Aren't you and Asuma..." pointed Kakashi.

"Well Asuma for husband and Naruto for wife, sounds good to me," tilted her head and smiled softly red eyed woman.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked silver haired sensei anxiously.

"Of course not! That damned dog!" she said furiously.

Kakashi looked at his colleague and then at Naruto. He pointed his only visible eye on the remaining food and his student immediately knew what his sensei meant. Better eat the rest before confused kunoichi do so. Naruto was also hungry and had all the right to eat the food he cooked. Meanwhile one eye hiding man was waiting for his kuoichi colleague to continue.

"I mean who bites someone in ass when they insult his fried?" put her head into pals kunoichi looking just about to cry.

"Did Inuzuka's dog did it?" asked Kakashi. Kurenai just shook her head in disagreement, "No Kiba did. The boy is more stupid than his dog! Because of him we had to sprint all the way back!"

When Naruto heard that he burst into laughter, from imagining Kiba biting someone into their buttocks. Kakashi was hardly holding back his own laughter from the same image. And Kurenai looked tired from the ordeal. Then she stood up. She needed one of the hell shower and lot of sleep, that was how much tired she was.

"See you tomorrow at my place at usual time," she stated almost lifelessly as she stumbled out of Kakahsi's apartment.

"I think I should go too. Good night sensei," said the blonde kunoichi in training and also left the apartment.

"Good night Naruto," said Kakashi and was left home alone. Well he was not tired that much today and he had bedroom full of his favorite books. Giggling at that idea, he thought that what a lucky man he was.

* * *

The next day went quite normal, missions, blasted D-ranks a lot of them, then training, a little bit less hellish than yesterday. And then "supplementary lessons" for one blonde kunoichi in training who happens to be boy, at the time. Well his part time teacher returned from mission so he was happy and restless to learn something new from her about being kunoichi, all for his precious people. Thinking about them he was sure that his kunoichi trainer was one of them now.

Quickly he walked through the village, he had to admit being a bit anxious today, seeing her after week. The blonde sighed and knocked on her apartment's doors after which they opened in few seconds and the clueless boy was pulled in by kunoichi's force. She grabbed his hand and the blonde disappeared in her apartment in rapid speed slamming the doors behind hers soon to be… Victim?

"What's going on?" shrieked Naruto in shock.

"We are going shopping!" claimed black haired woman fiercely.

"Why?" shouted the blonde, not comprehending the situation.

"Well you wanted to be kunoichi, right?" raised Kurenai her eyebrows in question.

"For my precious people, yes!" affirmed the boy.

"Well I thought giving you some of fighting lessons, making your hand to hand combat style to be more kunoichi like," she started hers explanations.

Naruto was still quite shocked from how did his kunoichi trainer dragged him in her home. At that exact moment he was afraid what could have happened to him, remembering hers yesterday's propose. He shrugged at the thought.

"What does shopping have to do with taijutsu?" wondered puzzled Naruto.

"Everything? I mean you need kunoichi clothes, right? Or do you have some already?" asked red eyed kunoichi.

Now, the boy was shocked absolutely. So far, he didn't gave clothing any thoughts. Well his general idea was to pretend to be kunoichi and appear as one as much as possible. The meeting with Haku in the clearing, when he was gathering herbs for Zabuza and wearing the girls' dress, gave him ultimately this idea. So in the end Naruto knew that he would need girls' clothing, but wasn't it way to soon? He started just like two weeks ago. And on top of that he had no time to do research on what kind of cloths he wanted to wear.

"Isn't it too soon? I mean it have been only two weeks and you were away for the half of that," wanted Naruto explain his reasoning.

"You right. It have been only short time. To tell truth I thought that I would be giving you cooking lessons for a while, but you just proved what kind of genius you are," she claimed. The boy's eyes winded in utter shock. No one in his life called him genius before! And now he was more shocked than happy. After being ignored for so long, he felt like crying of happiness, now. Few tears slid down around his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" startled Kurenai, because the blonde had no reason to cry, right? Did she have done something wrong, perhaps? Her worries were scattered soon after, when hers part time student smiled.

"I was just happy," a soft smile appeared on Naruto's lips, while the boy was wiping remaining tears..

"Alright? Then back to shopping," she clasped hers hands.

"Ok, but you still didn't explained why would I need kunoichi clothing for taijutsu?" claimed blonde with eyes still red from tears.

"Maybe I overpraised you a little bit. Anyway… Kunoichi clothing might be more exposing at certain parts and have different restrictions in movements than your current jump suite," she explained to kunoichi in training. Naruto's mouth opened in awe and understanding. All he needed was to look at his part time teacher. He saw that great portion of hers skin was exposed, nothing too revealing, yet different from what he wore so far.

"I got it," nodded blonde kunoichi in training gulping loudly.

Thinking about the situation he got himself into, this might be the first time someone actually teaching him taijutsu. He was well aware of his lack in this specific area, yes he lacked in more then just taijutsu, however having someone experienced to instruct you and correct yours mistakes was good. Ultimately his new part-time kunoichi trainer was actual woman so she knew about clothing better than him and was ready to help him choosing.

"Before we go shopping I need you to strip down to your underwear," she said leisurely.

"What! No! Pervert!" shrieked young kunoichi to be. The black haired woman who happened to be screaming boy's teacher, face-palmed. She knew that she was partially responsible for his reaction, since she almost molested the boy on their first meeting, but really? The only thing to calm him down was to explain him why she needed him to strip.

"I need to take you measurements, to know what is your size. And as you can see I can hardly do that with your jacket on," explained seasoned kunoichi.

The blonde looked at her dubiously. He also remembered what his part time instructor did when they met for the first training. And he also remembered what she promised him, was she breaking hers promise now? Well she explained herself why he needed to strip down, but he couldn't shook the feeling that she had some ulterior motive.

"I can take them myself," answered boy.

"Really? Show me, where would you measure yourself?" challenged Kurenai the boy.

Naruto had no idea, however there was no way he would go down without even trying, such was his ninja way. And so he pointed randomly few places on his body, well orange jump suite since he was still wearing it.

"All wrong, now strip down!" ordered red eyed woman strictly. The blonde whined a little, but listened to hers order and slowly stripped down to his underwear. He felt so exposed and embarrassed. Kurenai pulled measuring tape out of somewhere, most likely took it from table, and started to measure hers part time charge. She was done in less then minute and the blonde immediately grabbed his orange clothes attempting to dress up.

"You can't go shopping dressed like this," said Yuuhi woman smiling evilly, when Naruto was putting first leg into orange trousers. He looked at her with fear showing on his face, panicking immediately and trying to dress up faster that was possible for him, resulting in him falling on the ground.

"Well you see. I was going through my things and found out some of my old clothes. And by chance it's just your size," grinned Kurenai. The blonde boy shook his head in fearful disagreement and soundless "NO!" tried to escape his lips. However not being able to move because he was tangled I his orange clothes, he had no chance of escaping his part time teacher's clutches.

"You really are perv! Kurenai-sensei!" shrieked Naruto.

"Coming from one from one who is going to go shopping kunoichi garments in boyish jump suite?" said mockingly woman with one red sleeve.

"But..." tried kunoichi in training to dodge the subject.

"No more complains and dress this up," she handed him her old clothes, "if don't want to be called pervert yourself at the places where we are going shopping."

She knew the best how easy was Naruto recognizable in his orange monstrosity. Plus everyone in the village knew that the wearer of said eyesore was boy and well it would be weird for boy to go shopping clothes for kunoichi, right?

"Okay," mumbled Naruto sobbing without tears. And so he started do dress into hand down dress.

* * *

I did it again! I wrote a part that I don't want in story and I don't have a heart to delete it! So I'm sharing it with you. Just note that this did not happened in story and is here for plain entertaining purpose.

* * *

. . .

"Itadakimasu," said Kakashi-sensei almost ceremoniously and started eating. After first bite he felt so overjoyed.

"You know sensei, you should eat slower to savor food better," pointed out blonde.

"You right!" gasped silver haired man at sudden discovery.

Then something that shouldn't happen, happened. The masked man grabbed his half face mask by two fingers and slowly pulled it down. Then the pair of chopsticks dropped on the ground. The silver haired man's student gasped in shock, because he couldn't believe the sight. He didn't wanted to believe! His sensei's face was the weapon of mass destruction! He felt his face filling with blood and he was so sure that he was completely red now. Not of embarrassment neither of anger. What was that this feeling? His heart was beating fast, very fast and his stomach felt funny. He remembered his classmate, like she was always blushing and then fainted. Oh Kami he didn't wanted to faint in front of his sensei, but felt like it. Keeping few deep breaths Naruto managed to calmed down a bit.

"Kami!" gasped Naruto after he was able to talk once again.

"Something wrong?" asked Kakashi his startled student not knowing what cause blonde's disturbance. Continuing eating he slowly realized that he pulled down his mask. Well crap! Never mind, the blonde would get over it, eventually.

"Your face! Your face! That's horrible," said still shocked kunoichi in training.

"I don't think it's that bad," claimed Kakashi.

"Not bad?! Do you realize what you could co with yours face?!" raised voice Naruto.

"No?"answered his sensei him by shrugging shoulders.

"I'll tell you! With this weapon of mass destruction of yours, you could rule the world easily! Just pulling your mask down and everyone would lay at your feet," almost shouted Naruto.

"Aren't you exaggerating, Naruto?" asked the man not beliving his student. His face couldn't possibly be that ugly. He remembered that he received a lot of confusing looks when he was kid, that was the reason why he started to wear the mask.

"No I mean you THAT handsome! Compared to you, Sasuke's face is just ugly mug! Terrifying!" shook his head in fear Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, I can't be possibly..." started talking Kakashi but was interrupted by his student.

"You ARE! Please Kakashi-sensei, finish your food and put the mask on, my heart can't handle it anymore," whined blonde.

"Finished!" announced his sensei soon after his student's pleads.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," said tired Naruto.

"You look quite tired," wondered silver haired man.

"Of course I do. When I saw your face, my heart was beating so fast, my face was incredibly hot and my whole body felt funny. And I'm aware of fact that you're handsome! How do I know that?" questioned surprised and tired blonde.

"Aren't you ill?" asked sensei.


	7. Shopping? Surprisingly shocking

Hello,

It stars finally. What starts? Well… You'll see. So have a nice time reading this chapter.

Cupi

There goes this popular thing called disclaimer, meaning that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 7: Shopping? Surprisingly shocking

* * *

He really didn't wanted to leave his part time teacher's apartment. He was too much embarrassed. Reason behind his embarrassment was simple, for the first time in his life he was wearing skirt and boys don't wear skirts, right? And he was a boy, right? Right? Well he had to leave questioning of his real gender for later, since now he was being dragged out of relatively safe apartment in clothes he didn't felt much comfortable with. For once, what if the skirt happened to be lifted up by some external force and it already felt quite breezy. When he complained about it to his part time teacher, she shot him down by that, he was not just used to the feeling, yet. Another thing that felt off was how the top of clothes was thigh, right on his skin leaving no place for imagination for what was under, exposing all the curves or rather lack of them.

"It feels like someone is hugging me constantly," he complained.

"Better get used to it," looked black haired woman with amused look at squirming short haired blonde as they were walking through the village. She was no longer dragging Naruto by his hand, that would just got them unwanted attention. She saw as the boy was scanning his surroundings with fear in eyes, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Luckily passersby didn't pay them much attention, just two normal kunoichi strolling through the village. Nothing wrong with that.

Naruto was quite surprise. No, he was one of the hell surprised, because no one, literally no one pay him any special attention. No cold glares, no bashing whispers behind his back, no weird giggles because of his appearance, he was now one of them, one of ever-changing crowd. On that though a soft smile spread on his lips, he was happy.

"We are here," announced red eyed kunoichi once they both stood in front rather large shop. Blonde kunoichi's in training mouth gaped in awe. He didn't knew that there were such big stores in Konoha. And this one was specialized for kunoichi's equipment and clothing. The boy wondered if his female pink haired teammate was also buying her things here. So far he didn't saw any clothing to be similar to his teammate's. Sheer number of different kunoichi equipment types was astonishing. Maybe by luck, the blonde managed to spot separate sleeves similar to his teacher's red one.

"What are those Kurenai-sensei?" asked Naruto pointing at the said sleeves.

"Those sleeves?" asked black haired woman. Seeing her par time disciple nodding fast, she continued, "they can be used instead of kunai holster. They goes in classic variant, just as mine, or embedded with storage seals."

"And what is the difference?" continued the blonde in his prying.

"Price, the ones with storage seals might store a lot more then classic ones. You can put a tent into seal, but once destroyed you lose all the seal contained. In worse scenario the seal can explode," explained wiser kunoichi. Naruto now knew why his part-time teacher wasn't wearing any weapon pouch or holster. She had all hers tricks in sleeve. The blond set his eyes on sleeves once again and knew he needed those, definitely.

After the short sleeve lesson they continued to part of shop where cloths for kids… Ehm! For younger kunoichi were located. There were also tons and tons of clothing, in smaller sizes. Naruto was dumbly looking around. So many different pieces. Shirts, skirts, trousers, hoodies and much more in all different colors. So many choices.

"Have you find out something you like?" asked suddenly his kunoichi trainer, distracting him from awe. The called boy shook his head, because he still had no idea what he should wear. Really, without any preparations or research, how exactly he was supposed to know what to buy. Well he knew that skirts were out of picture, at least for now, as he still felt a bit uncomfortable wearing one. Looking around more, he found out that there were not exactly many trousers to choose from and none of the little number of said piece of clothing here would suite him, he just knew it. Suddenly his eyes stumbled upon shorts, shorts couldn't be that bad, could they? Seasoned kunoichi spotted her part-time charge's interest and grabbed one pair of black shorts.

"Here try them, I'll chose you top in meantime," announced Kurenai and forced boy into changing room. Once inside Naruto didn't know what to do. Well he knew what he was supposed to do but seeing his whole reflection in mirror, his face flushed in red even more than it was before. He was so embarrassed. Then he sighed and freed himself from skirt he was wearing, quickly replacing it with the shorts, just to find out that he felt even more embarrassed. How was that even possible? He didn't know. Shorts weren't called shorts for nothing, they were really short as the name of piece of clothing suggested.

"They suits you," said happily Kurenai entering the changing room which was occupied by Naruto. The boy was startled by he sudden entrance, since he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, because of embarrassment. After his heart slowed down from shock, caused by his part-time teacher, he looked at what she was holding. He could tell that the top chosen by black haired kunoichi was almost exact copy of hers own battle dress. He could see that the dress were long enough to hide the shorts. Why was he wearing shorts then? Or maybe they were meant to be hidden on purpose. Since he would be forced to try the dress anyway, he took it from his part time kunoichi trainer and pushed her out of changing room to have some privacy when changing. In almost blink of eye his current top was removed and replaced with the light beige Kurenai styled battle dress. Well, it wasn't exactly it. Something seemed off, just wrong.

Naruto slid the curtain to changing room on side and let the red eyed women look at him.

"Hmm. Dress are cute, you are quite cute too, but it just don't meld well together, it seems off," she commented little fashion show, hers part time student performed.

"Same here," nodded the blonde agreeing with her.

"We have to look for something else," she mumbled bit disappointed, because she though that those dress would suit the boy. Apparently not, which made her wonder why. Well maybe when they find something else, what suits him better, they find out why. She started looking for the top piece immediately after the blonde shut changing room's curtain. After Naruto changed to the top which was borrowed to him, he also started looking. At the first he was quite disoriented in the shop, but after a while he spotted the section where the top pieces were located. He was going around looking at the different shirts, tank tops, vests and dress like top pieces. Still he was not able to to choose anything.

"Find anything interesting?" asked black haired part-time teacher.

"Nothing," answered the blonde boy masked as kunoichi.

"I have these, lets try them," said Kurenai and pointed back to changing rooms area. Young blonde led the way back. Soon enough he tried one piece after another. Almost everything suited him just fine, yet both he and his kunoichi trainer knew that neither hit the spot so far.

The blonde boy was trying like fifth one when he finally felt this top is the right one. It was peach colored kimono like short dress top with almost non existing cap sleeves, obi like dark maroon almost black thick waist belt making the said par of body look slimmer and same dark colored embroidered hems. It also made his hips looks wider making him appear more woman like? Naruto blushed at his own image. Hell not knowing it was him in mirror he might fell in love. Yeah he definitely looked pretty and was kind of proud of it. Yet the light breeze he felt made him notice how much of his legs and arms were exposed to sight, followed by another blush of embarrassment.

"What about this one?" said Naruto when he showed himself to his part-time teacher.

"This is it!" clapped Kurenai hers hands soundlessly. The top the boy was wearing now, was perfect, absolutely perfect. She was glad for him, because she almost gave up, that something might suit him this good.

"Alright, then lets buy it," she cheered and wanted to walk to counter, but Naruto grabbed her one red sleeve, stopping her. She looked at him seeing his head facing the tips of his feet.

"What's wrong?" she asked, knowing the blonde probably wanted to say something.

"It's bit exposing," he whimpered.

"Well that's the point," raised hers eyebrow red eyed kunoichi.

"B-But it's embarrassing! And I'm used to wear warmer cloths," said Naruto remembering his favorite orange jump suite.

"Alright, alright, where exactly you might feel a bit colder?" tilted hers head Kurenai giving up. The blonde kunoichi in training just pointed at his legs. The dark haired woman frowned and said him to wait while she try to find out something to warmer his legs. And so Naruto waited seeing the holster sleeves in the corner of his eye. Those sleeves simply caught his attention and it would be quite cool to pull kunai out of sleeve, right? And maybe even tactical advantage, making him more unpredictable since he wouldn't have any visible kunai holster or pouches. Yes he definitely needed those. The only problem was he didn't saw any in kids… Erm in young kunoichi section.

Still he wouldn't be Uzumaki Naruto if that could stop him. The young boy then barged into the sleeves section, they had them separately in the store, because they were easier to find that way. Ignoring the colors, he looked for the possible smallest size they had in store. When he found it, he took arm sleeve to his hand right and tried it on. To his surprise the sleeves were on clips, which made them removable. Not to his surprise the sleeve was still too long, ending more then five inches below his fingertips. Still he wanted them so badly!

While the kunoichi boy was trying on the other sleeve Kurenai found him as she found a pair of thigh-high tip less stockings in the same dark color as the embroidering on the kimono top was.

"No Naruto, they are too long and they would hinder you," tried to reason Kurenai with her part time student. On which the young blonde kunoichi in training reacted by making puppy dog eyes, slightly getting wet from obviously fake tears. He looked so cute at the moment, way more than he realized, which might turn dangerous in future, but Kurenai couldn't resist his pleading eyes. To hell with logic and reasoning, when you saw something incredibly cute like that, something tempting as much as abandoned kitten. So black oversized sleeves remained on Naruto's arms. He won and was happy.

"Okay you have your sleeves and this on yours legs," sighed Kurenai definitely giving up and handed kunoichi in training the pair of stockings she found. The boy without any objections tried on the pair of thigh-high stockings, which suited him just fine, plus he didn't felt that annoying breeze anymore. Yes this new get up was definitely the best. After he was satisfied enough viewing his reflection in mirror, he changed back to borrowed clothes and happily strolled to counter to pay. After which done his purse was a lot less full. Still, with all those D-rank missions his sensei forced on him and his teammates, he didn't have to worry about money that much.

Once they left the store Naruto was about to walk back to his part-time teacher's apartment, but she stopped him and dragged him to another store. Naruto froze on the spot when they entered. Never in his life he imagined to enter lingerie store. He looked at the Kurenai, showing utter shock in his eyes, but didn't managed to say any word. His part kunoichi trained looked back at him with evil smirk on her face.

"When you are doing something, do it properly, right Naruto?" she said and the same smirk still marred her face. Feeling his throat suddenly dried the blonde gulped. It was not his first time seeing woman's underwear, it was his freaking first time buying some for himself!

'Act Naruto! Don't forget your act!' he commanded himself inwardly. Naruto took one deep breath and then his demeanor changed as he accomplished his feminine act.

"Any advice, Kurenai-sensei?" he asked confidently. The back haired woman smiled, hers student realized what this was partially about. She knew that he might be suffering inside his mind, right now, which was the other part behind the meaning of shopping lingerie.

"You should look into sports section," she smiled and pointed the boy to part of shop which kunoichi might be interested in.

Naruto walked in front of her and she followed silently. The boy's body language from time to time gave away his nervosity, but nothing too major, like fainting. Though Naruto inside his mind wasn't far from it.

Once they came to the said section of shop, he looked around cluelessly. Well he could tell the upper underwear from bottom, a good start but sadly that was everything Naruto knew about lingerie. To top it his part-time teacher looked obviously amused. And she let him wonder around like headless chicken for a while. Once she thought, that the blonde suffered enough she quickly picked up several complete sets of sports underwear.

"Why this bra have pockets in it?" asked Naruto very dumbly.

"Those 'pockets' are for pads. Making your bust look bigger," explained Kurenai.

"Why would I need that?" said Naruto without any remorse and that was mistake. Kurenai was outraged by hers part-time student's words. He obviously didn't knew the suffering of less developed women, not that was her case, but some of other customers looked at them viciously. Adding hers own anger over the blonde's stupid remark, she fiercely walked to back par of shop and took pair of bra pads. The blonde boy gulped once again, the situation looked gruesomely painful.

Once the boy kunoichi in training paid for his new underwear, wondering why he needed so many, and few sets of pads, he and his part-time teacher left for hers home.

* * *

Today he was able to search for black haired woman again, because he wasn't tired after missions and training like yesterday. Yet he was getting nowhere. Whatever he went the woman was not here, and the young Uchiha was so sure that he searched through whole Kohona, yet nothing. Nevertheless he couldn't give up, his pride would not allow it. And so he searched and searched, without any success, until he saw the woman he was looking for, but she was not alone. Some young blonde girl was her company. He could go straight to them and ask her what he wanted to know, but the younger girl might be problem, remembering his fangirls, namely the pink haired one who happened to be at same team as him. He sighed soundlessly and started to follow them, waiting for moment when they part their ways. Sadly it looked that they won't be parting away any time soon.

Yet tailing them wasn't totally worthless. After they left the shopping district they went directly to the black haired woman's apartment. And another thing what Sasuke learned was the woman's name, he heard the blonde girl address the kunoichi by name Kurenai-sensei. That made him slightly wonder if the younger blonde was also kunoichi, or maybe kunoichi to be. Well that knowledge was not important to him. All he wanted to know was why was Kakashi paying the red eyed woman larger amount of money and what for.

Now that he knew where the woman lived he could pay her visit any time, but decided to wait for a while, hiding near her apartment at spot, where he could easily see someone leaving or coming in. He wanted to know what was the money for as soon as possible and in case that the blonde girl was not living with hers teacher, she should leave soon, because it was getting late. And well the kid like ten years old, which he assumed from the girl's height, should go home soon, right?

He couldn't believe what he had seen and heard after few minutes of waiting.

* * *

The young blonde kunoichi in training and his part-time teacher arrived in the said teacher's apartment. Immediately inside he leaned the bags, with clothing, he was carrying near the door and went to change back into his nice and favorite bright orange jump suite. But as soon as he entered the room, he changed in before, he returned looking panic-stricken. His… His best clothing he ever worn so far was nowhere to be found! He panicked even more realizing that it was his only clothing suited for ninja line of work. His eyes widened in fear realizing that he wouldn't be able to do his job tomorrow!

"It's gone!" he awed at his part-time teacher.

"What is gone?" she asked playing innocent, since she was the culprit behind disappearing of the blonde's orange monstrosity. Well it was time to get rid of it and since hers par-time apprentice was so weak against genjutsu she just couldn't resit. Plus he had new clothes right? They bought them today.

"My jump suite," said still shocked blonde. She was looking at him and waiting for the moment he realize that he has nothing else to wear and she assumed that he won't go home just in his underwear.

"I have nothing else to wear!" he shrieked right after he realized what she was waiting him to realize.

"That's not true. You have clothes to wear," she answered, maybe a little bit soon. Still the blonde was in shock so he wouldn't be much attentive.

"Do I?" looked the blonde at his part-time savior hopefully.

"Of course you bought yourself a bunch of clothes today, didn't you?" she answered while trying to hide evil smirk. The boy's eyes widened impossibly as he knew what king of clothes they bought today. It was kunoichi clothing.

"Well you have to get used to it," stated the black haired woman and handed the bags to blonde student of hers. The blonde was in denial. His favorite clothing disappeared and then he was forced to wear the cloths, he might looked cute in, but was not used to them. Well his part time teacher said that he better get used to them. He could see the logic behind hers statement and so he slowly walked into room, to change into his new clothes.

"Don't forget the underwear! And pad it," she called him after he closed the doors to hers bedroom where was he was about to change. Though she was only part-time teacher, she was his teacher nevertheless and making her angry for any reason, resulted in some kind of humiliating punishment as he learned today when buying the lingerie. Naruto was hesitating quite a lot. Wouldn't make him wearing pair of shorties and sports bra, padded on top of that, a pervert? That was certainly one of the vital questions. But considering the fact that he was doing it to increase his unpredictability and to protect his precious people better, he knew that he was not a pervert even when others might say different. So he changed his clothes in record time having only problem to settle the pads right. He looked into the mirror and knew that was irresistible, because he find himself pretty. Leaving the room he changed his demeanor to act even more feminine. Well with the clothes he wore it came more natural. And thus one of the most charming kunoichi to be, was born.

He felt that his movement were no longer stiff as before, he knew that they were more fluid than in his original male clothes. It surprised him, but it was useful and the clothes he was wearing now were getting more and more comfortable by minutes.

Someone knocked on the doors to apartment.

"You expecting someone?" asked Naruto in charming voice. Kurenai knew that his mood changed the moment he left the bedroom. He was in his feminine act more than ever before and even appeared more adult.

"No," she shortly answered and went to open the doors. Naruto was looking through the hall, hoping to see who was on the other side of the doors. Once he spotted the mop of gravity defying silver hair he started to blush of unknown reason. He didn't knew why his face felt hot, but he needed to overcome it soon.

"Kakashi's here, he came to pick you up," called Kurenai from opened doors. The blonde kunoichi to be took a deep breath to calm himself down. Of course he and his sensei would have the dinner together as everyday. He was happy, since sensei didn't forget. Still his heart was beating nervously

"In minute! Just get my things," he said and in the moment he was back with few small bags containing his new underwear. His demeanor changed once again, if nervosity won't go away he needed to change his act, to hide it behind something. And well with his new clothes and even padded top underwear he felt confident just enough to play seduction on his sensei, couldn't hurt anyone, right?

"Kakashi-sensei," shouted loudly Naruto and leaped to hold Kakashi's arm by his to hands. Giving special mind to touch sensei's arm with padded underwear, holding the arm tightly.

The moment his blonde student touched him he was surprised. The blonde caught him unprepared but having mask and trained eye expression he didn't let anything out.

"Jo, ready for dinner? Nice clothes by the way," commented silver haired man.

"Oh thank you sensei. So where we going?" asked the blonde wanting to know where they might dine.

"I cooked, so my place," eye smiled Kakahsi.

"Ehm!" cleared her throat Kurenai to remind them hers presence and stretched hers hand towards Kakashi, expecting his money to land in it.

The silver haired man looked at her surprised with what-for look, but then pulled out his wallet and reluctantly gave woman the money. After that he and Naruto, still clinging on his arm, made their way to his home to have dinner.

* * *

The black haired boy didn't knew what made of it. He just saw his teach to leave with young blonde girl after the man paid money to adult woman. He was quite sure what the situation, that just happened in front his eyes, meant. Having kind of enlightenment after the Wave mission, he felt this annoying urge to say what happened to his teammates. Maybe discuss it with them and then do something. Well he was Uchiha Sasuke, but in the kind of situation that he thought he witnessed, he had to put his pride aside and let someone know about it. And so the last Uchiha quickly departed to his annoying teammate's house.


	8. First encounter

Hello there,

Here goes another chapter and hopefully you'll like it. You'll definitely like it. Why? Well there is a bit of fanservice in this chapter (though I'm not sure if you can call it that). Anyway thanks for reviews and what's concerning pairings I'm not telling yet. Also I plan to do some development on other team seven members Sakura and Sasuke in next chapters. But don't worry Naruto is going to start train again.

Cupi

There goes this popular thing called disclaimer, meaning that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 8: First encounter

* * *

On way to his teammate's house, he was thinking about how to say them what he found out. He knew what he saw, yet telling it was another matter. He would have to put his thoughts into words and it was not easy. Looking at the sky occasionally, he realized it was getting late, lately late. Well maybe he could tell his teammates tomorrow, or… Or maybe he wouldn't have to tell them at all. He might exploit the fact that, he saw his teach with young girl, who he doubted to be kunoichi. Exploit his teacher to make the man teach him more than others. Anyway who would have thought that ever porn reading Kakashi had such preferences.

At that point Sasuke had decided to blackmail his teacher a bit, for more power, not knowing that nothing he supposedly found about his teacher war real. The black haired boy had no idea who was the blonde who left with his teach and how would it affect him next day.

Once Sasuke arrived home he had his plan for tomorrow ready. He felt bad a bit, deciding to not tell his teammates, about his finding, but they would learn eventually what kind of person was their sensei. Without any remorse or dreams he slept.

The following day he was first to arrive at their usually waiting spot, going through his plan again and again trying to find any mistakes he might made. Firstly he would wait for both of his teammates to arrive. At that point Kakashi would be already there, he would ask his teacher how delicious was yesterday's dinner. Well something like that would be out of his character, but some sacrifices had to be made. From his teach reaction he would continue suggesting, he knew what his teacher had for dinner the day before adding details for the rest of the day. And once the day would be over and teammates had left, he would confronted his teach directly about the blonde girl, pointing out the possible illegal actions. In case Kakashi would deny that, which he would definitely do, he would have to blackmail the teach a bit.

So was Sasuke's perfect plan, forgetting few things. First he forget the lesson from the first day, that he himself was no challenge for Kakashi, second the silver haired jounin was jounin, thus way more skilled and stronger and the third if Kakashi was actually doing something he shouldn't and Sasuke found about such activities, the cyclops teacher would have no troubles getting rid of black haired student and all connected evidence.

After victory smirk, Sasuke saw his pink haired teammate. She immediately started to bother him with hers small talks. She confessed to him three times in one minute, not that he counted, because he was preoccupied with acting "distant", aka cool-emotionaly-hurt-last-survivor. He thought it was kind of cool and the main advantage was, that he didn't have to answer at all, just act as if ignoring. After few other minutes his teach arrived. Bad that the dobe was not here yet, but his plan could wait for the blonde. Since the blonde was the loudest one and his teach would not like public scene.

Though after a while, Sasuke knew that the blonde would be late today again, since he was already ten minutes late. Why had the dobe waste his time by being late! He could have already started with his plan. It was frustrating. And then something that he did not expected happened. The blonde girl he saw yesterday, first with that Kurenai woman and then leaving with his teach for "dinner", was running towards them. What? Why? Then he saw forehead protector around the girl's neck. Tch! So she was kunoichi after all. Did Kakashi noticed him yesterday and was now making some kind of public announcement? Yes the girl might be a bit young for his teach, but if she was kunoichi there was technically nothing wrong, since all shinobi were considered adult.

'Damn!' Sasuke thought but didn't let it escape loud.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke… kun," greeted them blonde girl. The hell? She knew their names? How? Oh, it was most likely Kakashi's doing. So he knew that Sasuke was following them yesterday.

The pink haired team's Seven member was surprised. She was shocked. In front of her stood some girl, she didn't knew, but the girl knew her by name. Who was that? She couldn't stop but compare herself to the girl. A slim waist, long legs, slender arms, sun touched skin and bust. Sakura was eyeing the girl jealously. Even when the blonde was smaller that Sakura she had them bigger. Bigger!

'NO WAY IN HELL I ADMIT THAT!' screeched Sakura and her inner self simultaneously. Yet it was true that the blondes bust appeared bigger, since Naruto had bra padded. At the time he arrived he was enjoying his teammates' confused looks. If they were this surprised how would be the actual enemy surprised. This form might be even better than his Oiroke no jutsu.

'Nothing's better than Oiroke no jutsu,' corrected himself Naruto, because it was true.

"Yo Naruto," said eye smiling sensei with his casual voice, like nothing big is happening. In contrary Naruto was a lot nervous. For the first time he had to appear in front of his teammates in new cloths, not to mention kunoichi cloths. And when he was nervous he tended to do something unexpected, to release his stress. Something like yesterday, when he naturally started to seduce Kakashi-sensei, not like the man had any reaction. And so the nervous Naruto started clinging upon his sensei.

If Sasuke and Saskura were not shocked enough already, they were at the point of collapsing now. The blonde girl, who knew their names and they didn't know hers, was now publicly embracing their teacher. And what more, the silver haired man called the girl Naruto! As if she was their teammate.

"Who's that?" asked Sasuke not believing what he was seeing.

Kakashi and Naruto hugging his hand looked puzzled at each other. Not remembering Kakashi's reaction when he saw Naruto acting feminine for the first time. Back then the man couldn't believe that the blonde in front of him was his own student.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is this girl?" asked Sakura when she finally collected herself from initial shock.

"Naruto, who else?" raised scarecrow his only visible eyebrow.

"But Naruto is not girl," said pink one.

The joinin furrowed as he looked at his two gaping students. Was they always so dumb founded? Or were they just too shocked? He didn't know.

"Are you girl, Naruto?" asked sensei question with obvious answer.

"That's secret, Ka-ka-shi," answered Naruto, confusing his teammates even more then before. Though now even Kakashi looked kind of confused. After that the jounin shook his head, not letting such small matter shatter his cool persona. Yet what he couldn't gasp was, why Naruto choose him to be target of his seduction training, wouldn't be his other male student, better for such practice since they were same age group?

"It's nice you try Naruto, but wouldn't be Sasuke better practice target?" asked joinin sensei.

"What about Sasuke-teme-kun?" said Naruto raising head towards his sensei. The man just sweat dropped. This was still his student Naruto underneath the facade.

"Ma, maa, you aren't supposed to call all girl's idol teme, right Naruto-chan?" said cyclops sensei mockingly. Blonde's face reddened from embarrassment, no one in his life called him 'chan' before. Though being happy about it might be under normal circumstances weird, but Naruto was now in his act so he was happy about it.

"I won't call Sasuke-kun 'teme' anymore, promise, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto looking happy at his sensei.

While the blonde "girl" and silver haired man were talking, the other two members of team were trying comprehend what was going on. The blonde was supposed to be their loud mouth teammate? How could they believe such sham?! Yet after few more looks at the blonde, they started to notice the similarities with their orange color loving idiot. The "girl" had short blonde spiky hair, just like their teammate, same blue colored eyes, though they appeared more rounded and overally girlish and she also had the same whiskers marks on cheeks. No matter how you looked at "her" the person was definitely Uzumaki Naruto. But… What? Why? Was this perhaps one of Naruto's pranks?

"Explain!" ordered Sasuke once he came back to his senses, which also snapped Sasura from hers own thoughts.

Naruto looked from his sensei to his toes and didn't know where to start. He knew that his teammates would ask and even when he stayed up late last night thinking how to explain them the best, his throat was right now too thigh to talk.

"I just… You know..." tried to talk Naruto without much success.

Kakashi saw his student's distress. Right now his favorite blonde looked exactly like back after the battle on the bridge, when he wanted to know if he was good at anything, which lead to this situation. As his sensei he needed to support his student, right? No he wouldn't talk for Naruto, he would just encourage him, to talk on his own.

"You know better than this, don't you?" eye smiled jounin sensei at his blonde kunoichi student, not noticing that his own hand unconsciously took hold of blonde's arm as it tried to support him. On the other side of hand was Naruto to distracted by his current distress to notice it's supportive action. The blonde sighed after his sensei spoke to him, he knew that the sensei was right, he needed to collect his act, he was doing it for his precious people and the two of them was right here waiting for explanation, while other was was supporting him. Sighing once more Naruto got back to his kunoichi act and started explaining.

"It all started when we were battling Haku and Zabuza in Wave. Sasuke… kun got hurt and I was angry hardly controlling myself. Luckily the battle ended good for us, but I felt kind of useless. I was thinking about it, how to protect my comrades better, what could I do. Yet I fell useless even more, because Sakura-chan punches harder than me. Then I remembered Haku. I met him in the forest after training tree climbing all night. He wore nice dress and well... He was more pretty then you Sakura-chan, making me think that he was a girl. That gave me idea how to be more unpredictable or lead enemy to underestimate me. When I asked Kakashi-sensei what were my qualities he confirmed me, that I was lot unpredictable. Then I asked sensei if he could help me become kunoichi. He was shocked himself, but helped me to arrange an additional training with other sensei, who is one of the best Konoha's kunoichi. And here I am," explained Naruto what lead up to this moment.

The explanation was slowly sinking to his teammates minds. They both were clever and were going trough his explanation again and again until they understand it. Sasuke might be shocked, but kind of understand what his blonde teammate meant and confirmed that he was weak. Plus the most important was the part where he asked for the help. Maybe Sasuke himself could ask Kakashi for help, since he already helped his weaker teammate. But still his pride blinded him, for now.

The other teammate didn't knew what to think, she might be clever, but was blinded be hers crush on Sasuke-kun, and now. NOW! The blonde idiot was calling Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun too. It was outrageous. Haruno Sakura might pay attention to hers blonde teammate, possible rival from now on, but couldn't accept them! They were bigger, equaling more danger and more competition over Sasuke-kun! Not even hers slightest though were concerning about her getting stronger.

When Kakashi deemed his students to overcame their shock he started theirs today missions. When they arrived to mission center, Hokage-sama was shocked by Naruto's appearance and as everyone else he first couldn't believe that the blonde person was Naruto. Yet when he was called "Hokage-jiji" he knew it was Naruto, no one else dared to call him like that. After short explanation from Kakashi, he gave team Seven today's first mission and the team left to complete it.

"Kakashi-sensei?" called Naruto when they arrived at the place where they were supposed to paint the fence, since it was their mission.

"Huh?" looked silver haired man at his student.

"Thanks for earlier. You helped me with Sakura and Sasuke… kun and explained everything to Jii-chan," smiled Naruto at his sensei.

"You're welcome," eye smiled cyclops sensei looking at his blonde student. Right after that Naruto started doing something with his kimono like top. Kakashi's visible eye winded as did the hidden one. What was Naruto doing? He immediately shot his eyes closed, because he thought that the blonde might be attempting to do something inappropriate. Naruto was watching his sensei acting strange, he never saw the man having eyes closed so furiously. But then again his sensei didn't knew that the sleeves were removable and so the manipulation with upper part of clothing might be leading. Well Naruto was unpredictable, wasn't he?

"Can you hold them for me," said Naruto with sultry voice too close to Kakashi-sensei, for the man to feel comfortable. As the silver haired jounin had closed eyes, he didn't knew what his student wanted him to hold. Though such sentences were all over his favorite book genre, always leading to more intimate contact with both participating parties. He heard cloth sliding down on the skin. Kakashi-sensei gulped as Naruto's hand reached his and were leading it somewhere. It was tempting for Kakashi, it was actually tempting! Even if the other one was his twelve years old male student. Oh, it was so wrong!

"Naruto you can't… We-we are on the mission!" was panicking silver haired sensei as he still had closed eyes.

"That is because of we are on the mission, Kakashi-sensei," whispered the blonde kunoichi in training still too close to said man.

"I don't wan to dirtied them," said Naruto putting some clothes into man's hand.

"What!" shot his eye open Kakashi seeing his student now with no sleeves on hands. He looked in his own hand finding the sleeves there.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," smiled Naruto cutely at the silver haired man and ran toward his part of fence, where he had prepared can with color and brush. Kakashi laughed cynically, the blonde got him here. After which he quickly checked if he did had stroke.

'Wait for training Naruto,' smiled evilly cyclops sensei when he was planning his revenge on the blonde kunoichi in training.

After their missions were over the training started and was one of those more hellish. Kakashi knew that Naruto was not yet comfortable in his new clothes and might felt embarrassed in certain situations, which made Kakashi sure occurred a lot in today's training. He let the three of them spar, free for all. Of course Naruto was fighting against Sasuke and Sakura was most of the time ogling the dark haired Uchiha boy. Nothing surprising until moment when the battle between two accidently sucked Sakura in. Just by the pure luck, or rather lack of it, Sasuke dodged Naruto's left strike which hit Sakura standing behind him. When the girl stood up she was right after Naruto's throat for punching her, yet as she saw red she didn't noticed hers crush Sasuke and crushed into him. But Sasuke as superior Uchiha reacted quickly and thrown the fangirl away making her land on Naruto.

When Sakura was coming back to her senses she could feel something soft under her, mainly in hers palms. Her vision cleared and she saw that she was laying on top of Naruto, groping his breasts!

Girly "KYAAA!" was heard through whole Konohagakure no sato.

Naruto screamed like a girl, well he was pretending to be one now, so it was alright. More surprising was what happened then. Naruto completely into his act slapped Sakura so hard that the girl rolled of him on the side, shocked.

"Sakura-chan you pervert!" shrieked Naruto at his pink haired teammate, holding his false breasts protectively. Kakashi was shocked, Sasuke was shocked and Sakura was also shocked, maybe the most of them. Then she stood up touching her left, from slap burning, cheek and was looking into hers empty right hand attempting to squish what was no longer there. Without any words she left the training grounds not being able to look at Naruto from embarrassment. Was it from embarrassment or from something different?


	9. Here and there… and there

Hello everyone,

In this chapter the story progress is mainly focused on Sakura and Sasuke as I promised last week. Well you can say it's kind of filler, but not exactly. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cupi

There goes this popular thing called disclaimer, meaning that I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 9: Here and there… and there

* * *

What no one could imagine happened. Today Uzumaki Naruto was groped by his teammate Haruno Sakura and the pink haired girl was slapped by molested boy. Luckily, the sky was still blue and earth was not trembling, so the end of the world was nowhere near. But still, no one could have ever phantom that the ever overreacting girl would be suddenly so silent, moreover when the she was slapped on the face. Both Kakashi and Sasuke gulped the moment, they saw the scene. Pink landed on blonde squishing pads in blonde's sports bra. Then the blonde shrieked girly and the mighty slap echoed through the training grounds, making the pink haired girl landing harshly on the ground next to the blonde. First one to came back to their senses was the blonde accusing his cherry blossom teammate of being perverted.

At normal circumstances Haruno Sakura would react loudly and even more harshly than hers teammate, but something was off. And hers teammates, who were not accusing her, saw that. Hers crush Sasuke-kun and teacher Kakashi-sensei were standing at their spots no knowing what could have happened next. But no one would had guessed that the slapped girl would silently walk away. No ONE!

When the two were staring at the leaving girl, the blonde kunoichi in training was slowly realizing what he had done. Thought he still felt a bit violated, for some reason. Well his teammate touched his breasts, event though they were fake, and screaming and then slapping the person responsible for doing it, was all actually completely natural reflex. Nothing to being ashamed of. But still, the one he slapped was his teammate, moreover a real girl! Whatever the reasoning, in his current act, Naruto felt that he did completely right. And there were other thing to take care of. For fist he had supplementary lessons today and second he needed to know if he could have dinner with his sensei today, his sensei promised to have dinner with him every day after all. So the blonde kunoichi in training strolled towards his still shocked sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, about today's dinner..." started Naruto, suddenly he felt like he is disappointing his sensei because he has no time to cook, at least not today. Kakashi was finally snapped out of his shock when the blonde kunoichi in training stared to talk to him.

"Don't worry and come to my place today," he answered, making the troubles of the blonde go away.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei! I'll make you great dinner tomorrow," promised Naruto.

"Bye Kaka-sensei," waved Naruto and started to run away, because it was almost time for his training with Kurenai. The jounin looked at his blonde student confused.

"Kaka-sensei?" asked the man himself, confused by his new nickname.

Uchiha Sasuke was also snapped from the shock the moment his blonde teammate walked towards their teacher. He was not that far away from them and so accidentally overheard bits of their short conversation. The "dinner" was mentioned again. And Sasuke thought he knew what it meant, since he assumed something and had no evidence to back it. But what he assumed was suggesting that his perv of teacher and dobe of teammate had some kind of intimate relationship, where the "dinner", was their alias for other activity. Poor boy had no idea that the "dinner" was actual dinner and when Naruto cooked, it was Kami worthy dinner.

Suddenly remembering his original plans to confront Kakashi, once his teammates leave he approached the man, in very Uchiha fashion.

"So you are having 'dinner', with Naruto, Kakashi?" asked the last Uchiha not showing much of respect for his teacher. Sasuke knew the man could have reacted in few ways. First he could immediately refuse the possibility, second he could confirm it in his own cool way, or he could confirm it indirectly, trying to hide the fact, change the topic or intimidate Sasuke in some way.

Kakashi immediately felt danger. If his student learned about him and Naruto, eating dinners together. He might want to come to over dinner too. And if he learned how delicious food could Naruto cook, Kakashi wouldn't have it anymore just for himself. So the only thing on his mind was how to fend Sasuke off. Change the topic? Ask Sasuke if he said anything? Well that worked only on Guy. Or maybe scare the boy a little. That could work.

"That's none of your business!" said Kakashi releasing a bit of his killing intent.

By that, all of Sasuke's suspicious was confirmed. His teach indeed tried to intimidate him. Now only to came up with the plan how to make the jounin train him more.

"Whatever," said the black haired teen and walked away. Kakashi wiped the imaginary sweat from his forehead and decided to go shopping for today's dinner with Naruto.

* * *

There was a person slowly wandering through the village hidden in the leafs. Well she lived there and was village's kuniochi, if gennin only, but kunoichi nevertheless. She was ignoring all the people that might strangely looked at her, that were whispering behind hers back. And the reason why she ignored all of it was quite simple, she was shocked and maybe something else.

From the people point of view, she looked plain weird. Not mentioning hers pink hair she walked with left hand on her cheek and was dumbly looking at the right free hand's palm, like she was missing something inside of it. Remembering what she was missing in hers palm she immediately reddened in face and tips of hers ears, hidden under hers hair were burning, of course not literally. She remembered the soft… Oh yeah, she remembered how great it felt! And hers other mind totally agreed with it. But what she didn't know was why it felt so good? She was clever and was trying to solve this sudden mystery. Yet no matter how hard she tried, the solution was escaping hers grasps.

The girl even did not realized she already arrived home. Somehow she got out of hers shoes, walked silently past hers parents, not noticing that they called her for dinner, and walked to hers room where she slammed on the bed.

She rolled on her back looking at the ceiling of the room, absent minded. What was this feeling inside of her. Something she didn't know, something that was escaping her comprehension. Something that was bugging yet it was pleasant. And hers mind couldn't wrap it around. A mystery. Going through the facts the pink haired girl knew she was trying to find the solution and at some moment, after hours of thinking hers eyes widened in shocking revelations.

"I liked what I felt!" she said once she realized.

" _Hell yeah it felt good! Soft! Squishy!"_ echoed in the girls head the other one of her.

"Soft… And… And.. OH!" was talking the girl currently drunk on pleasant memories of touch.

" _Soft and squishy! And it was completely free!"_ cheered girl's inner self.

"Not completely free, the slap was the price," pointed out pink haired girl.

" _Don't sweat the little details!"_ said the other in pink's head.

"But it hurt... A bit," whimpered the girl.

" _Sakura! Man up girl!"_ was ordering hers inner counterpart.

"Ehe?!" sweat dropped the real one.

" _We should repeat it tomorrow!"_ suggested the invisible talker.

"Absolutely not!" shrieked the pink.

" _Eh! Why not?!"_ couldn't understand the decision inner Sakura.

"Because!" said now slowly getting irritated cherry blossom.

" _You wimp!"_ commented the other one.

"You called me, what?!" shouted Sakura at hers inner self. So far the inner one was always supporting her, always agreeing. But now they were fighting? The inner Sakura was always like a little devil whispering what to do and the real Sakura, knew what she wanted to do, what she wanted to touche and squeeze more. Were those really hers own thoughts? Or were they not?

" _Called you wimp, you wimp!"_ said the inner self insolently.

"Enough!" commanded Sakura.

" _Or what?!"_ was mocking the girl hers other mind. Sakura felt silent, she needed to think more about this. And then she realize something terrific.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" shrieked Sakura when she finally caught herself thinking about something else than him.

" _Screw Sasuke-kun! Boobs are way better!"_ shouted back the inner Sakura.

"What!" couldn't believe what the real pink haired girl heard. The inner self of girl was just nodding almighty.

"If they are so great," she started and groped herself,"then explain why I don't feel anything now, huh?!"

The girl was trying to mock her inner self, she shouldn't do it.

" _Well… First they are ours, so of course it wouldn't feel good. But most importantly they are so small, that there is really nothing to touch in a first place!"_ said angry inner Sakura.

"How… How dare you!" shouted from anger red Sakura.

" _I know the truth hurts, but face it girl and forget about that 'Hn' douche, boobs are way better,"_ argued the inner pink.

At that point the real Sakura was furious and pissed like never before. And she was angry with herself, well her inner self, but herself nevertheless. She wanted the inner Sakura to be quite, to shut up.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" yelled Sakura at her inner self. She was expected similar shrieking reaction from the other, but it was quite, it was completely quite, hers mind was quite like never before. There was no inner Sakura shouting or whispering what to do, just plain silence. The pink haired girl reached serenity like never before.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

Then there was the village brooder. He was a boy, fair skin, black hair and eyes, he was quite tall for his age. And he was loved by many, almost all girls his age fell for him, even some ladies who had the thing for younger boys and maybe one vile man, though he didn't made his appearance yet.

The black haired boy was strolling trough the village he lived in and was musing how to make his teacher to teach him more jutsus, preferably the deadly ones. He was avenger after all. He needed this power to kill the man, he had sworn to kill. But lately, there was something else he wanted the power for. There happened to be people who barged into his life without invitation and he didn't mind. And because he did not mind, it was strange or rather new to him.

As he was avenger he quickly scratched thoughts about other people and refocused back on thought how to kill his own brother. He knew he needed power and his teach was quite strong. His teacher was same genius as his brother, the man the boy had on 'to kill' list. And recently, just yesterday he found something about his teacher. A possible weakness that could be exploited. He saw his teach together with the younger girl, which turned to be his cross-dressing blonde teammate, walking to the teacher's apartment for "dinner". The last Uchiha was clever enough to know that the "dinner" was not dinner, but rather some sort of codename for other activity. And as he was adolescent boy, not that he acted like one openly, he knew what kind of activity it was, he didn't needed 'the talk' to know what was going on. Well from ninja point of view his teach and teammate were doing nothing wrong, but the black haired boy hoped that he would be able to use it against his teach. And he would want his teacher to teach him more jutsus. All he needed was a good plan and then execute it precisely. Then he would get what he wanted, the power.

As he was on his way home from the training grounds, he was trying to came up with some sort of plan. But so far he had no luck. What he could do, what he should do? Well if his teach and teammate were in some sort of intimate relationship, which the boy knew they were, he would have to use it against his teacher. But how exactly? He knew from history lesson that similar relationships were more common in the past, but were slowly getting looked down nowadays. Yet it was not illegal. So what he could do? Then he remembered, that his teach was paying large amount of money to that Kurenai woman. Then it hit him, the brightest idea he had so far on the subject. What if Kakashi was paying money to spend his time with blonde dobe. What if the woman was some kind of pimp, that would be definitely illegal, for the woman and even for his teach. Sasuke smirked, he had it. He knew it for the longest time, he was son of police chief after all. Now just blackmail his teach and get the so desired power to kill brother.

* * *

While his teammates were on their way home, he was on the way to other training ground, where he would get his first actual combat lesson as kunoichi. The blonde was excited. And before he realized he arrived at the training ground, seeing only his kunoichi teacher.

"Hello, Kurenaui-sensei," greeted Naruto.

The kunoichi looked at him, he was there on time, which meant the blonde boy was not gaining any of Kakashi's quirks, like tardiness.

"Hello. You ready, Naruto?" she asked moving into combat stance.

Blonde kunoichi in training was looking at his part time teacher bit surprised. He did not expected to start right of the bat with fighting. He thought that he would firstly learn some stances or something like that, well never mind.

"Yes," he answered.

"Good! Taijutsu only," she commanded.

Kurenai then moved forward and engaged Naruto in combat. He was able to block hers first strike.

"I'm genjutsu specialist, which means you should be able to follow my taijutsu. Try to counter me and learn some of moves I use," she explained in between the fight.

"Okay I understood, but did not expected to fight today, yet," said Naruto dodging.

"Well we are ninja, expect unexpected," proclaimed red eyed woman and she was right.

After this short conversation they got more serious, well Kurenai did and saw that Naruto's taijutsu was not really polished, he had lot of openings, even she could see them and was trying to hit the spots as much as she could.

The blonde was holding bravely, he was trying as much as possible. He was in the combat but he had the other task. To keep track of his part time teacher's combat style. He couldn't see any openings, but as his teacher said, she was genjutsu specialist, so there had to be some. He was also trying to learn hers moves. He was not able to see any patterns in hers style, yet. But he could see some postures during the fight. Well implementing those in his own taijutsu shouldn't be problem right? But now was not time to do so, because he had to dodge again and then block.

"So how are you getting used to your new clothes?" asked woman with one red sleeve.

"Don't know. I'm moving as I can," answered Naruto.

"I can see you are still a bit stiff," she commented and attacked the boy again.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it. Maybe you can try to move more fluid," she exclaimed.

And so the boy tried, not like he knew what exactly she meant by moving more fluid. He didn't know if he was getting better or worse, well how could he get possibly better in one day, that was impossible. Dodging another kick, from his part time teacher the kunoichi in training attempted to counter attack, no luck this time. He was blocked and send back few meters.

"Oh! Look at the time is getting late. Lets end here for today, okay?" said black haired kunoichi when she registered that the light was getting dimmer.

"I can still go on," said Naruto.

"I heard that you had great stamina, but lets not overdo the training, alright?" she raised hers eyebrows pleading to stop today, because she was getting tired herself.

"Then bye Kurenai-sensei, I guess," said a bit confused blonde.

"Bye Naruto, see you tomorrow," said Kurenai and disappeared in the swirl of leaves.

After his part time teacher was gone Naruto realized the he should hurry, because he had to have dinner with Kakashi-sensei.


	10. Time and distress - Part I

Hello there,

I realized that I did not updated this story for a while and it needed to be updated so I'm posting the first part of chapter 10, since the rest have yet to be written.

Cupi

There goes this popular thing called disclaimer, meaning that I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 10: Time and distress - Part I

* * *

One week had passed since Naruto started his additional taijutsu training with Kurenai. One week passed and the blonde kunoichi in training started to notice that something was quite off. Yes he was getting slowly better at his new taijutsu, he did not expect to master it overnight, after all. Something completely else was wrong and he had yet to find out what.

After today's kunoichi lesson he went to Kakashi-sensei's place to have dinner with the silver haired man. And once the food was served Naruto finally found what was bothering him past few days. They had exactly the same dish every day past week. Of course miso soup with rice was quite tasty and easy to make, but eating it seven or more days in row was quite unbearable. And so the young blonde came with only possible solution, he had to cook himself, starting tomorrow, since today's dinner was already being eaten.

"Kakashi-sensei?" said blonde kunoichi in training trying to gain his sensei's attention, once they finished their dinner.

"What is it, Naruto?" raised eyebrow the silver haired jounin, resting his both arms on table and leaning forward closer to his student.

"Can you perhaps cook only miso soup?" asked the boy.

At that moment the manipulative jounin knew he won. Oh Kami how he was frustrated not being able to eat his blonde student's cooking for so long. This was the worst week his in life, period! The silver haired man had no idea how he was able to survive so long without his student's cooking and eating only miso soup for more than SEVEN days. Luckily for him his little cute genin finally came to understand than he should be the one cooking. Well the manipulative silver haired man had planned this from the very beginning by making same dinner every day, so was his evil plan. Muhahaha!

And now after the endless days of suffering same food, the waiting was over. Kakashi had to make sure, that tomorrow's dinner will be made by Naruto and thus he had to answer appropriately.

"Well, I told you that the miso is like an old fried of mine, didn't I?" answered the one eye hiding man, not answering directly. Yes Kakashi knew how to cook many other things, but Naruto didn't have to know that, at least for his sensei's sake.

At that moment Naruto looked shocked and bit distant. He remembered well what Kakashi-sensei told him about miso. The memories were immediately followed by WTF facial expression followed by horrific realization that his sensei was probably eating only miso soup until now.

'Men,' sighed Naruto inwardly and shook his head. The young blonde knew that he would have to start cooking for his sensei sooner or later again. He didn't wanted to loose his dinner time with sensei, but he was so preoccupied by his taijutsu training. Musing on the subject for a while the kunoichi in training knew that he could possibly cook the dinner but it would be served later around 7 pm and he would have to go shopping in the morning, before missions and training.

The silver haired manipulator was watching his student musing and knew that the blonde was thinking about how possibly cook a dinner for his sensei. Under the mask Kakashi was drooling.

"Alright! Tomorrow at 1900, my place," ordered Naruto his sensei. And the silver haired man gladly obeyed. Though what his student said didn't sounded so innocent in the Icha Icha reading man's mind. Kakashi left a little giggle on that thought. This went unnoticed by blonde kunoichi to be and once the dishes were cleaned, student and teacher said their respective good nights and Naruto left for home.

* * *

This was his worst week in life. Not only his teach, he wanted to black mail, disappeared without any trace shortly after their training every day. He tried to stalk him, but jounin was good at making escape. The boy was also being stalked by his pink haired teammate, who was quite obvious to notice. Thus categorizing her as weak because of hers almost non exiting stealth skills.

But that was not the worse. Day after the 'groping incident' she was once again in hers fangirl mode, and it was getting worse by hours. The last Uchiha also noticed that she took a picture of him. None of fangirls ever tried that before, this was getting creepy. His self preservation instinct was telling him to ignore her even more than he did before, but she was SO annoying and hell of persistent. And so Sasuke started making another plan, right next to 'kill bastard brother' and 'blackmail pervert teach' plans, this new one would be called 'cherry blossom assassination'. Why such nice name for the plan? Well 'silently and painfully butcher the pink haired annoying bitch stalker' was quite long and specific name for plan and he didn't wanted to waste his precious time on the pink annoyance.

And so was Uchiha Sasuke brooding even more, this week.

* * *

For the first time in hers life she was finally alone. No sight of hers inner self. She was quite, peaceful and serene. The little devil was no more whispering and she could be herself. Since no one else was disturbing hers mind she could focus on hers Sasuke-kun one hundred percent. If Haruno Sakura was Sasuke-kun's fangirl before, she was now obsessed with him.

She even bought camera, and no cheap one, well she earned a large amount of money on those missions Kakashi-sensei, was making them do. She bought camera for simple reason, she was stalking hers Sasuke-kun and on course she wanted to have a lot of his pictures. He was so cute and handsome. The crazed fangirl took as many photos as she could and by the end of the week hers whole room was full of Uchiha Sasuke-kun's pictures. Every wall was 'decorated' with pictures of black haired boy.

The love mad cherry blossom was thinking what she should do next time. Of course the photos of Sasuke-kun were nice, but those were just smelless, tasteless pictures. Maybe she could visit his house when was not at home and take some of his clothing. That was a good plan.


	11. Time and distress - Part II

Hello there,

Finally (after long time) I got myself to write another part of this chapter. Also, I have been thinking where the story should lead. What to do with it? Luckily, for me I think I came up with solid plot which should mainly revolve around Team 7, Naruto and Kakashi and their relationship. Which implies KakaNaru couple in the future, but don't have to be. Who knows?

PM me for any questions or complains. (But I'm not changing the plot of story I was working on for so long. :D )

Bye, till the next time,

Cupi

There goes this popular thing called disclaimer, meaning that I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 10: Time and distress - Part II

* * *

The last week was horrible and he knew it. He was even thinking about visiting Yamanakas to have some of his memories erased or at least sealed away, that's how traumatizing were memories of last week for him. Even seasoned shinobi as Hatake Kakashi, was starting to get frustrated when didn't get what he wanted for a long week. He was dreaming about his student's cooking almost every night, even his favorite books did not help and offered no distraction, which was serious. And his frustration worsen when he remembered that his other gennin, namely Sasuke, was tailing him. Why didn't the boy got the message, when Kakashi threatened him, Naruto was supposed to be the stupid one, right?! Though Naruto proved to be faring well as kunoichi and was the best cook the silver haired man ever met.

Kakashi growled, because no matter what he was thinking about, he always ended thinking about his blonde student's cooking. And Uchiha was not helping it.

But today was different. Yes Uchiha was still stalking him, but… BUT! Today finally! He would get to eat the Kami worthy food made by no one else than Uzumaki Naruto himself. Cyclops jounin ended his team's training same time as ever and then went home. Naruto trailed off to other training ground where he would have his supplementary lessons with Kurenai.

Sasuke was trying to follow Kakashi and what amused the silver haired man was that Haruno Sakura was stalking The Uchiha. That made stalking the teacher harder for the pale boy and also amused the followed jounin. Kakashi giggled and disappeared from the boy's reach, hearing Sasuke cursing.

Once Kakashi arrived home, he needed to prepare himself for today's dinner accordingly. So he reached for one of favorite books and started to read. But after a while, which was short enough, he closed the book and put it on table. This sudden decision made him realize he was nervous. He was thrilled way too much for the food! Oh hell no! He was Hatake Kakashi always knowing his cool. He grinned sarcastically, who was he kidding? Others? Himself? Nah! He was just way too addicted to Naruto's cooking. Yeah, that was it!

Thanks to this impatience, he decided that it would be best to just snatch Naruto from Kurenai and made him cook as soon as possible, but that would mean that Kakashi failed as teacher. So he immediately formed another plan and put it in motion.

One silver haired jounin appeared in the swirl of leaf, hiding in the trees, at the training ground, where one of his students was having supplementary lessons. The plan was simple. The moment they finished their training, Kakashi appeared in from of his little cute genin, briefly greeted Kurenai by his signature 'Jo' and disappeared together with Naruto, just to reappear in front of the blonde's apartment.

"What?!" asked shocked Naruto, seeing his sensei eye smiling. One moment the boy was at the training ground just finished his taijutsu lesson and the other moment he was standing in front of his apartment, together with Kakashi-sensei. Once the blonde's brain caught up with boy, he calmed down a bit. His sensei used that fast transportation jutsu and so they were here.

Naruto swiftly reached for his keys and opened the doors and invited himself and his jounin sensei inside.

"You know, you have to teach me that jutsu, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto getting out of his shinobi sandals.

"Why so?" asked the silver haired man.

"Because you always use it on me out of nowhere! One second I'm here and the other there, on the other side of village! It's scary if you don't know what just happened to you. What if I attacked you one of those days?" raised his voice Naruto. The boy was frightened just a moment ago and because of that he was a bit angry at his sensei.

"I'm jounin Naruto, even if you attacked me, you would not hurt me," said the silver haired man with reassuring voice.

"That's not the point, Kakashi-sensei," whined Naruto. The jounin raised and eyebrow in question, followed by blonde's groan.

"Next time just tell me when you appear out of nowhere to fast transport us somewhere, okay?" said kunoichi in training, frowning a little. The jounin sensei reluctantly nodded as they both proceeded to kitchen.

That day Kakashi cried again, because of Naruto's cooking. Followed by other two days of crying thanks to delicious cooking. First day he cried because the dinner was just too much heavenly good, second day the man shed tears because he didn't have to cook again and the third day he wept because the food was made just for him and he would get at every day from now on. At every of those three days Naruto asked his sensei, why he cried and the answer was always the same, because the food was that good. That made the blonde kunoichi in training think more about his sensei promise to always have dinner together. Eating together, spending some time with someone, not only with team on missions or training, was nice. The time spend with someone was something that would hurt loosing. And Naruto did not wanted to loose it.

But then the wave of doubts hit the blonde. Was it even possible to eat with someone every day? Will they not get bored of each other? Will they be always on friendly terms? What about the future? And then there was that fact that they were ninjas, they could really die any time. Naruto did not wanted that, he did not wanted his precious people to die and sensei was one of them.

"Sensei, will you always come to eat dinner with me?" asked the blonde kunoichi to be, hoping to be reassured by his jounin instructor.

"Of course! It's promise I'm going to uphold no matter what," said Kakashi decisively. Oh! The food was good!

"Thank you sensei," said Naruto smiling lightly. The boy then decided, that he would cook only delicious food for his sensei, so the man would have dinner with him every day. If the comfort having someone around costs cooking every day for said person, then be it.

* * *

For the last eleven days he was in heaven. He had the delicious food every evening and he was actually happy after long time. Happy, since, he could not even remember when he was looking up to something like the dinners with his student. Well he was considered genius, graduating academy at five and becoming jounin at age of thirteen. And yet with this fast forward of shinobi career he was rarely looking forward to anything. That changed the moment he was old enough to buy one of his favorite books and was waiting for another one to be published. But even that enthusiasm was fading away.

Luckily for him, he found the new addiction to enjoy, his blonde student's cooking. And maybe something more, maybe he was glad for not eating alone anymore. It was hard to describe the jounin's feelings, it felt somehow warm to not to be alone, eating cold dinner after long day. It reminded him of the time his mother was still alive and he had family. Yes it was familiarly warm.

He could not wait what would they eat tonight, even though he just woke up and the missions and training awaited him and his team. Since when did he became so addicted to something? Oh! Right on the first day, he ate Naruto's cooking. Thinking about his possibilities to pass the day as fast as possible. He almost decided to sleep trough the whole day, but after five minutes of failing to fall asleep again, he decided against it.

So the lazy jounin Hatake Kakashi crawled out of his bed to the shower and quickly woke himself up with the rather cold water. Then changed to his shinobi uniform and went to make himself some breakfast. Sitting behind the table alone, eating he suddenly realized that he would like some company. The room felt so empty, so alone and cold. That was how he lived his life so far, always on his own. It saddened him.

The silver haired man quickly shrugged it off, because he has his duties to attend, namely his three little cute gennins and D-ranks missions.

* * *

"I insist, Kakashi," said the elderly man in the white robes.

"But Hokage-sama!" said nervously the jounin instructor trying to not offed his Hokage.

"I am very well aware that yours last C-rank mission was not exactly C-rank, but your team had done more than eighty D-rank missions since then. And for yours and your team's good mental health, you should take this mission," said the Hokage who was slowly starting to loose his patience with this jounin, who was for the last half an hour trying to reject simple C-rank delivery mission.

"Hokage-sama they are not ready yet!" said the jounin almost scared! Well he knew that his team was more then ready to take the C-rank, hell they might be able to take lower B-rank. But there was no way in hell he would loose the Kami worthy food made by one of his student's so short after he regained it! What a nightmare!

That made Kakashi think about it more. Naruto would eventually one day became chuunin and jounin and would have to take the missions outside of the village, so he would not be able to cook for his sensei! The silver haired Hatake was not sure if he would be able to ever shrug it off.

"Don't make me order you the hard way, Kakashi," raised his voice third Hokage.

And so the team seven members were ordered to meet in hour in front of the village gates equipped for one week long C-rank delivery mission.


	12. Time and distress - Part III

Hello there,

I've been slacking a lot lately. No new chapters and such. And I'm really sorry. Just reading others fanfictions won the priority.

All I can promise is that I will update as often as I can. Hopefully it will be at least once a month.

So thank you very much for waiting and enjoy next part of chapter ten,

Cupi

There goes this popular thing called disclaimer, meaning that I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 10: Time and distress - Part III

* * *

He was not exactly thrilled and at the same time he was. His team would be going to another C-rank mission, but that would mean no dinner with his sensei and the blonde had already bought ingredients for today's dinner. There was now way the food would last more than week, even in the fridge and Naruto did not wanted any of it go waste.

He was opening doors to his flat, when a bright idea occurred in his mind. Kage bunshin were solid clones, right? And were exact copy of original, so they have exactly same skills as original, right? So he would be able to do more than one thing at the time. But what would he cook? It have to be something that he can carry around easily and probably eat while moving. He did not have any bento box, sweets were out of question, since Kakashi-sensei did not like them and looking at what kind foodstuffs he bought, the only option left to made were rice balls. And so the clone started to make onigiri, while real Naruto was packing for mission.

In less than hour Naruto was packed for week long mission and went to check rice balls making clone. The moment he entered the kitchen he was stunned.

"OHMYGOD!" shouted real kunoichi in training once he saw what his clone had done. The kitchen was full of onigiri, no way he had that much rice in house!

"W-What?" stuttered Naruto at his clone, still processing what he saw.

"Calm down boss, there are not that many of them," said leisurely the blonde's clone.

"Not many? How many centuries am I supposed to eat them?" shouted Naruto at himself.

"Forgetting about Kakashi-sensei, aren't we? Well I did not forget, unlike someone," said proudly the clone.

"You are right!" was horrified Naruto. It was not like the blonde forget to make food for his sensei, not at all. It just slipped his mind while was packing for the mission, luckily it was the clone who was making food, so it did not slip its mind.

"Really boss, sometimes you are such a scatterbrain," complained the Kage bunshin. Naruto gasped, now were his clones offending their original? Where the world was going.

"S-Shut up!" said from emberasement blushing kunoichi in training and dispelled his clone. Looking at the numerous onigiri the young blonde sighed and reluctantly started to pack them.

* * *

The half of team Seven was waiting, near the village's gates, for the other half, to arrive. Unsurprisingly surprising their sensei was late, again. Even if lately he was not being late, today seemed to be exception. The other one missing was their team's blonde. And thanks to their lateness the brooder of the team was not amused. Well he was never being amused, but waiting for his late teammate and teach with his obvious stalker who was even more obviously ogling him was irritating. A tick mark appeared on the boy's forehead and he was growling inwardly.

"Hi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun," called the short haired blonde kunoichi to be.

To everyone it sounded like normal teammate's greeting, but Sasuke knew better. Oh he knew that his blonde cross-dressing teammate was mocking him every single time he called him 'Sasuke-kun'. The worst part was that he couldn't call the dobe 'dobe' anymore to not to blow his cover as kunoichi. While Naruto could openly mock him and not sound weird at all. The young raven was boiling inside. Hopefully he would be able to let some steam off on this mission.

Then finally after half an hour of waiting, their sensei arrived and their mission started. They choose slower ninja tempo, which was still way faster than civilian running. It did not tired shinobi much, so they still would be able to fight if necessary. Using this speed they would arrive at their destination in the land of Hot Waters in two days.

Team Seven's journey seemed to went quite quiet. No disturbances, no attacks from missing nins, just plain peaceful jumping trough the trees. Not even the gennins were talking. Sasuke was always quiet and Naruto gave up talking to Sakura after few tries, since she seemed to be in completely different world, where Sasuke-kun was the center of the universe. The blonde concluded that his pink haired teammate's fangirlsm was getting worse. So no talking to her now. Which left only his sensei to talk to. And he still had all those onigiri and was slowly getting hungry since it was almost time for launch. So he could share them with sensei and maybe try to seduce him a little. It would not hurt try to seduce Hatake Kakashi, since seemed to be immune to all blondes attempts. From which Naruto concluded, once he is able to break Kakashi-sensei, no man in the world would be safe. Yet seducing sensei was long term project.

"Kaka-sensei," said Naruto in soft voice once he slowed down to talk with his sensei who was at the rear of their formation. He could do so since they were not exactly in any formation or were ordered to stay at their positions in it. Sasuke being Sasuke was just leading the group, since he wanted to be first, just for being first. Sakura was behind him ogling hers crush. With their jounin instructor at the end, so he would have all his charges in his sight. And Naruto moving freely among them.

"What is it, Naruto?" asked the jounin once he registered the blondes presence being next to him.

"I made some rice balls, instead of dinner," announced the blonde kunoichi in training.

"Really?" asked silver haired jounin trying to sound cool, but inwardly he was shaking like a chihuahua with anger issues, from excitement and happiness.

'Hell yeah!' the man thought since he was able to eat Naruto's Kami worthy onigiri. Now just how to get them without other team members noticing?

"Yes," nodded the blonde looking at his sensei an onigiri appeared in his hand and the younger ninja handed it to the older one. Seeing that Kakashi wondered from where, the delicious looking rice ball, came. The silver haired man took it and with pleasure on his masked face devoured the innocent and delicious onigiri. He was in the heaven now. Then Hatake Kakashi realized, he was eating Naruto's food in front of his other two students.

"Launch break!" he called so that the brooder and pinklet could hear him. Whole team 7 stopped in small clearing for launch and to regain some energy. Once there, the teenagers were sitting down and Naruto was just about to unpack his rice balls to share them with sensei, which made cyclops jounin widen his only visible eye in fear. No one else should ever eat Naruto's cooking.

"Naruto," he called right in time since the blondes backpack was still hanging on one of his shoulders.

"Yeas, Kakashi-sensei?" asked the blonde kunoichi in training, surprised being suddenly called.

"We should scout around, while Sakura and Sasuke refresh themselves," said silver haired man trying to still sound cool and aloof as he always appeared. Naruto looked surprised. Did not wanted Kakashi-sensei eat? But since his sensei was already walking away Naruto followed.

Sasuke was watching his teacher and teammate leaving. Of course he was sure that the 'scouting' or 'launch' were exactly the same as 'dinner'. He kind of pitied Naruto for what the boy would have to go trough. Yet luckily for himself Sasuke was innocent enough to not want to walk into his teach's and blonde teammate's 'dinner' activity.

Once they were far enough, Kakashi sat down and gestured Naruto to do the same. The young kunoichi to be raised hes eyebrow in surprise but sat down on fallen tree next to his sensei, nevertheless.

"Weren't supposed to be scouting sensei?" asked the blonde.

"That was just the cover, Naruto," explained silver haired man almighty.

"Cover?" was the blonde even more surprised than a second ago.

"Of course. For you probably have not noticed, Sakura and Sasuke were about to eat standard ratio bars, which are no exactly tasty," continued some kind of explanation the jounin sense. The blonde was looking very confused at his sensei.

"But what us going 'scouting' have to do with Sakura-chan and Sasuke, eating ratio bars?" asked Naruto since he did not known the reason.

"That is simple, while they eat some not much tasty bars, we on the other hand have delicious onigiri," said Kakashi almost not being able to act cool anymore, because the rice balls were so close and he wanted to eat them badly.

"Wouldn't have that a better effect if they actually saw us eating something else than those ratio bars?" asked Naruto having one of his clever moments.

"Then 'look underneath the underneath' would loose it's meaning," said jounin looking clever and all knowing, hiding the fear that his blonde student might look underneath the underneath and find the truth. Luckily for the silver haired man, Naruto was looking like he actually understood what his sensei told him.

"If I did not know you better sensei, I might have thought that you wanted the two of us to be alone," said Naruto while seductively implying something else than innocent eating launch together. Kakashi laughed a little on the seduction attempt, but was inwardly sweating like crazy since Naruto almost got it right. Well he was right on that be alone part, because Kakashi did not wanted to share his student's cooking with anyone!

After failed seduction attempt, they ate in silence as they always did. Even if Naruto and Kakashi were eating together for some time now, they were almost always quiet, not talking much. They just enjoyed the presence of the other one and in Kakashi's case he also enjoyed the Kami worthy food. And if one of them spoke it was almost always meal related, with little exception when Naruto was tasked by Kurenai to find something about his sensei.

"They were delicious as always, Naruto," praised silver haired man his student.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," smiled the blonde at the praising man. They both stood up from the fallen tree they were sitting on, looking at each other, they started to walk back to rest of their team.

"Naruto? Do you might happened to have more of those rice balls?" asked the jounin after walking for a while together with his student. He was acting out of his cool character again, but the onigiri Naruto made were just too delicious! And Hatake Kakashi was fearing that his next meal, might be the feared not tasty ninja food, if you dare to call that packed little devil, food.

"I do, Kaka-sensei," smiled once again the blonde kunoichi in training, "made lot of them, they should last for one person at least for three or four days, actually."

The jounin sensei was looking shocked at his little cute gennin, who apparently made great number of rice balls. Well they definitely should not go waste by not being eaten, right? So he immediately promised his student to help him eat them all. By that time they were entering clearing where the rest of their team was resting. Normally Sakura would have some remark about them taking too long to scout their surroundings or something like that, but nowadays her mind was focused solely on Sasuke-kun. And said boy did not bothered to say anything, since he believed in his own theory.

And so team Seven traveled for another two days to their destination, with Naruto and Kakashi always leaving for breakfast, launch and dinner scouting, when instead of actual reconnaissance they ate onigiri made by Naruto. Even on the second day they were good and probably would last even longer.

On the third day of to their mission at late afternoon, they finally arrived to their destination. It was a small town and as it seemed there was some kind of festival going on. The mission was to deliver important documents to local businessman who was selling goods to Konoha. So the documents were probably kind of contract, but team Seven was not supposed look into them, so they did not.

Once they were trough the town's gates, they saw masses of people. That's one of the hell festival for you. It would be quite hard to move trough whole town towards the place they were supposed to take the documents. But soon they noticed a young man scuttling their way. Obviously he had some business with them.

"Oh! There you are, shinobi from Konoha," he called them overly happily once he was close enough for them to hear him.

"But where are manners. My name is Sato and I'm assistant of Kato-sama," he announced with same happy go lucky attitude. To Kakashi Sato looked quite suspicious, no one could be so enthusiastic. Well there was Guy, but that was quite different story.

"Sato-san, can you please take us to Kato-dono?" asked Hatake Kakashi, since that was their client.

"I am afraid it is not possible," said ever smiling assistant.

"Why so?" questioned silver haired jounin and the suspicious towards the man in front of him was growing.

"Because Kato-sama is not in the town now. But don't worry he will arrive in three days time," said man named Sato who lived in the town and started to walk away from a little team Seven. They did not expected their mission to prolong.

"Oh my! I almost forgot, here," exclaimed an average looking assistant and gave Kakashi a message on paper, then he definitely left. It was that kind of message that was send by messenger hawks, so the message were probably orders. And the orders said,

'Sorry Kakashi,

I must have mistaken the delivery date.

Teehee!

Sandaime Hokage'.

'Teehee my ass Hokage-sama,' thought Kakashi. Angrily. Yet the silver haired jounin had to admit, it was well played foil. So basically he and his team were in town, where just by coincidence happened to be festival and they were forced to arrive early so they had to wait until their client gets back.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we supposed to do now?" asked Naruto. The kunoichi in training thought that they would be here just for day or so and was quite eager to get back home to have dinner with sensei, without need to hide from his teammates.

"Well, we enjoy our forced vacation," commented jounin ironically. And since they were to wait in the town they had to find some place to stay. After that team 7 departed to closest inn.


	13. Time and distress - Part IV

Still… Alive...

Cupi

There goes this popular thing called disclaimer, meaning that I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 10: Time and distress - Part IV

* * *

After few hours of going from one inn to another, not being able to find any free room, where they could stay, all members of team Seven were quite irritated. They checked almost all inns in the town and were starting to fear about their place to stay, not like they wanted to sleep under the stars all the time.

"Do you have any free rooms?" asked Kakashi the owner who was serving drinks behind the bar.

"Luckily for you we have!" said money income seeing middle aged man.

"Four single bed rooms, please," continued Kakashi.

"Sorry but we have only two of those free," said the barman.

"Any possibility you have any twin rooms free?" asked silver haired man not hoping for the affirmative answer. The inn owner shook his head while cleaning a glass, "but I have one double room, you know there is festival, you are actually quite lucky that I have still some rooms free."

Kakashi and his team were not looking happy, but what else could they do? They were tired after their journey here, and there was possibility that no other inn would had any rooms empty, they had to take them and so they did. Now just arrange who would share the double room and with it, its bed. Shortly after that they found themselves in front of their rooms. One single bed room was neighbouring the double room and the other was just across the hallway.

"So Naruto and Sakura in double room? They are both kunoichi," raised his eyebrow silver haired jounin.

"No way Kakashi-sensei! Naruto is..." shouted the female kunoichi of the team, once her thought were focused on something else than Sasuke-kun.

"I know, sorry. Then Sasuke and Naruto," announced cyclops jounin.

"No thank you sensei," said Naruto warily looking at Sakura who was glaring hole in the blonde's head. And young kunoichi in training wanted to live a little longer.

"Alright… Hm… Sasuke and Sakura?" smirked silver haired man, that would be perfect, stalker and hers crush in same room and same bed. That would teach Sasuke not to stalk his sensei when he is on the way for delicious dinner.

"KYAAA!" shrieked the 'lucky' girl and fainted, slamming like a log on the floor.

"NH!" broke his expressionless mask last Uchiha and winded his eyes in horror. That moment he though that he might get raped by pink haired stalker. No! Never!

"Brats… That leaves just me and you, Sasu..." started Hatake Kakashi, knowing that his little, not that much cute gennins, were just too stubborn.

"NO!" said the little raven interrupting his teach's speech, grabbed room key from his teacher and went straight to his own room.

"I guess that leaves two of us Kaka-sensei," said Naruto looking directly into the man's only visible eye. The silver haired man sighed, gave Naruto key to their room, picked up the fainted pinklet and carried her to hers room.

The young blonde kunoichi to be stood in front of his and his sensei's bed. It was large, a lot larger that he had back home, he tried it and it was just right, not too hard or too soft. With a little fear in the back of his mind Naruto stood and faced the bed once again. He would like to sleep on the right side, but he would still ask his sensei first.

"Right or left?" asked the young blonde once he heard light shinobi like footsteps from doors to the room and faced the one eye showing sensei.

Kakashi was not musing about it for long, he was jounin and from experiences, he knew that possible attack would come from the window, so he needed to be close to it.

"Left," he said and walked further into room, measuring it like seasoned shinobi, he was. Naruto wondered if his sensei knew that he wanted to sleep on the right side, but that would mean that sensei could reads minds which would be creepy. And so the blonde put his backpack on the right side of the bed.

Looking outside the window he saw that the sun was slowly shrinking behind the horizon. They spend a lot of time searching for the free rooms after all.

"I think we should get some dinner, down. Hopefully they cook here," announced silver haired sensei and walked out of the room quickly followed by Naruto. Luckily for them, they cooked here, so they got their dinner. The blonde looked satisfied, even if his onigiri were good, but eating them two days straight... On the other side of table one Hatake Kakashi looked almost disgusted. The food they cooked here was barely eatable! What a blasphemy! His one visible eye was displaying the flames of fury, otherwise he looked calm and was not storming kitchen demanding the cook's head on silver plate instead, as it would be even less eatable.

To get distanced from not favorable taste he looked at his blonde student and saw Naruto eating his dinner completely collected, like a real kunoichi would. That sigh made him smile underneath the mask, his student was getting even more better. And even if they were not exactly alone, since there were other people around, eating their own food, the silver haired man was glad for his student's presence at the same table.

"Do you think, Sakura-chan or Sasuke-kun will come down to eat too, Kakashi-sensei?" started some conversation Naruto while eating. The jounin looked up from his food, then pretended to think.

"Not likely. Sakura is still probably out and Sasuke is being Sasuke," he answered politically correct. The blonde kunoichi in training chuckled softly at that remark. His sensei was right on the spot with Sakura still being in Lala land and Sasuke was most likely brooding sitting by the window, looking out and having scowl on his face, scarring little children who accidentally looked his way.

The rest of their dinner was peaceful as it was always with only two of them. And then Hatake Kakashi did something which surprised Naruto, he paid for both of them. The young blonde tried to protest, but his sensei stopped him with argument that it is Naruto who always cook and the sensei don't pay for it at all. The boy kunoichi knew that sensei was right and mused if it could be used on Ichiraku ramen sometime.

"You are such a gentleman, Kakashi-sensei," said the blonde and hooked himself around his sensei's arm, which earned the man some nasty glares and maybe one or two envious stares. But both of them ignored it, since their relationship was purely teacher-student with little exception as dinner mates. Kakashi just smirked underneath his mask at Naruto's comment. Slowly they walked up the stairs, arm in arm, musing and smiling at what could people think of them now. After all, ninja had liking for little mind games.

Kakashi opened the doors to their room and let Naruto first inside, to uphold his 'gentleman' status. The blonde kunoichi chuckled softly while giving his sensei are-you-for-real look, which made the man smile too and then he closed the doors behind them. Kakashi looked at the bed and departed to his left side, unzipping his jounin west. He put it on the floor and freed himself from shinobi sandals and fingerless gloves. Ready to lay down he looked at his student who just unpacked some clothing from his backpack.

"I'm going to take shower first," the blonde said and the silver haired man was looking at the boy puzzled.

"Naruto, this is just inn. There is no sho..." was Kakashi interrupted before he could finish by boy's finger pointed at the doors across the room.

"Unless those doors leads to the wardrobe, it have to be bathroom behind them," said the blonde Kunoichi in training and went in. In few moments the surprised jounin could hear water running. So it was really bathroom them. That made him wonder what double room with bathroom was doing in such inn. What purpose it had? The only rational reason, he could came up with, was right out of his favorite books. He sighed, since he would be doing nothing which happened in such room in his books. As sad it was, he was still on mission and the mission, even if interrupted, came just second, right after comrades.

Soon after the sound of running water stopped, the young blonde emerged from the bathroom in oversized orange t-shirt, which let the silver haired man wonder if the boy was wearing any underwear. Since it was either hidden because of the length of the shirt or there were none at all. He personally hoped for the former, since Naruto was kunoichi and possibly flashing his family jewels would not be appropriate.

"Yes I do have underwear," said the blonde kunoichi in training as if he was reading his sensei's mind. Then a little mischief in his eye glittered.

"Wanna see, Kaka-sensei?" the blonde gennin said, lazily grabbing his t-shirt and slowly pulling it up.

"Maa, Naruto. I trust you," said the jounin with his always cool and hip attitude and went into bathroom himself.

Once he closed the doors he heard his little cute student pouting about not being fun. Well Naruto was good at what was he doing and was getting better every day, but he was way too young, for his attempts to have any effect. How old was the blonde kunoichi in training again? Twelve? Thirteen? And that was for Kakashi too young. But maybe in few years… And instantly discarded such thoughts. For Kami's sake Naruto was his student and cross-dressing boy, not that he would mind the later. Winding his eyes in shock, he turned on only cold water. It helped, after few minutes.

Emerging from the bathroom, the jounin saw his blonde student laying on the bed attempting a seductive pose. It didn't work on Kakashi for few reasons. First Naruto was still learning it, second the thirteen years old boy had no body curves that could temp Kakashi in any way and lastly the silver haired man knew that his student was only training, not trying to seduce Hatake Kakashi for real. Though what was difference between seduction training and real seduction?

"Ready for the night?" asked Naruto from bed.

Tired from the journey and free room hunting, the silver haired jounin only wanted to skid into the bed and sleep. So he dragged himself to the bed, with jounin strength he rearranged the blonde kunoichi in training to boy's right side of the bed, tucked him the covers, turned off the light and then finally went to sleep.

"You really no fun, Kaka-sensei," pouted once again Naruto, when felt his sensei laying in the bed.

The jounin said nothing as he was immeately asleep. He might be sleeping but was still aware of his surroundings, Hatake Kakashi was jounin after all. And because of that he knew that his little cute blonde gennin fallen asleep right after him.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when he realized that someone touched him. He wasn't used it because he was sleeping always alone in his bed, but then he remembered he shared the bed with his blonde student. In completely innocent way since they were only sleeping together. That sounded even worse in his mind. They were sleeping in the same bed because they could not found any inn with four free single rooms, thus sharing bed only for the shinobis' beauty sleep. After the silver haired jounin reassured himself about his own NOT dark intentions, he looked at his sleeping student who happened to be messy sleeper. Then he gently tried to push Naruto little bit away, to have his personal space and not being disturbed by the boy because of the shinobi reflexes. That proved to be a great mistake.

The moment Kakashi touched Naruto, the kunoichi in training embraced the joinin with all his limbs with shocking strength. Cyclops sensei was breathless, literally. Naruto was squeezing life out of him. The jounin tried to free himself from potentially deadly hug, unsuccessfully. After an hour, he gave up. Yet it was good to know how strong Naruto could hug, in case his team ever needed to bind someone, the blonde kunoichi in training was better than any ropes, inescapable.

* * *

This is sort of bonus content aka, something I wrote but decided not to put it in the story and was not feeling like deleting my hard work. So enjoy.

* * *

...

"Ready for the night?" asked Naruto from bed.

Tired from the journey and free room hunting, the silver haired jounin only wanted to skid into the bed and sleep. Yet the blonde kunoichi in training was trying to temp him. Really? Then thought occurred in his mind. Two could play the game. And so he swiftly went towards the bed and climbed over Naruto, who was now speechless.

Never ever the young blonde thought that his sensei would have such reaction. And now the boy was pined down by the older man.

"And you are ready, Naruto?" purred Kakashi into blonde's ear. That send the shivers down the blonde's spine. Naruto's heart was already beating crazy fast and his breath was slowly getting harder. What should he do?

"Sen… Sensei," exhaled the blonde heavily, not knowing what was happening to him. The hot breath touched older man's face. That was enough of acknowledgment for one Hatake Kakashi. He pulled down his face mask and bit harshly rubbed his lips against Naruto's, starting passionate kiss. While the blonde had no experience in kissing, the more experienced silver haired jounin made up for it. And soon the kunoichi to be adjusted to this new rhythmical lip movement. Time slowed down and they both wanted keep kissing forever and then more. But the need for oxygen separated them for few deep breaths.

Looking into his sensei's only opened eye, the blonde knew he wanted more of this. Inhaling lot of air, Naruto's hands moved his sensei's head to his own, ocean blue eyes begging for more kissing. Hatake Kakashi happily obliged his student's pleas and locked their lips again. Soon the jounin noticed having his hair caressed by blode's fingers, sending slight shivers down his spine. Being the one more experienced of the two of them, he decided to repay this pleasure to Naruto by entering his student's mouth with tongue. This earned silver haired man a shocked grunt, but the blonde was fast learner and soon responded to his sensei's tongue movements with his own, caressing the man's hair more hungrily.

Hatake Kakashi always aimed to please, but noticing his soon to be too tight pants, he needed to prepare his partner. Jounin broke their kiss and allowed both of them to take few deep breaths. Looking at the heavily exhaling Naruto, Kakashi slid one of his hands underneath blonde's shirt touching sensitive skin and all the weak points as he was slowly skidding upwards his torso.

Kunoichi to be let out a little whimper, because of shock and shivers he felt. But the man over him did not stopped pushing his hand further until he met blond's padded bra. Swiftly getting his hands underneath Naruto's underwear top piece, Kakashi could feel blonde's strongly beating heart.

The young kunoichi's to be breathing was erratic and his heart threatening to bust out of his chest at any moment now. His sensei could hear all the groans and moans he was voicing and also feel hot breath escaping his lips. Before Naruto knew he found himself in another deep kiss and having his whole upper torso caressed by his sensei. Suddenly one of silver haired man's hand freed itself from underneath blonde's bra and wandered down the chest, shortly stopping to circle around belly button and the continuing down to his nether regions.

With shock Naruto shot his eyes open, looking at his sensei, who was touching his student's private parts.

"Do you trust me, Naruto?" asked Hatake Kakashi, noticing his gennin slight panic.

The kunoichi in training looked into his sensei's only opened eye, for few seconds which felt like eternity.

"Yes, sensei," moaned blonde student and let the older man make him feel good.

…

To be continued?


End file.
